


Haikyuu Date Oneshots

by NewFriendJen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewFriendJen/pseuds/NewFriendJen
Summary: A collection of one shots based around dates/blind dates with Haikyuu characters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	1. Zoo Date ft. Daichi

You had never been one for dating, let alone blind dates. Yet when your mother had asked you to let her set you up with her friend’s grandson you found yourself unable to disagree. So here you were, a few weeks later meeting up with your ‘date’ for the afternoon outside of the Yagiyama Zoological Park. Your mother had told you his name, Daichi Sawamura, and had given you a brief description. As you approached the park’s entrance, your eyes scanned the crowd searching for the black haired male.

When you found him, you sucked in a breath. Your mother’s description certainly did not do him justice. He was a little on the tall side, his hair was short and dark, his eyes a dark chocolatey brown. What drew your attention the most was how toned his muscles were- the shirt he was wearing stretching across his broad chest and biceps. Even with the dark jeans on you could see the strain of the material against his thick thighs. He was gorgeous, and way out of your league. You sighed, adjusting your outfit as you approached him.

“Hello Daichi-san” you greeted, bowing your head. His eyes glimmered in amusement as he took you in. “Hello LN-san, it’s nice to meet you. Are you ready for our date?” His voice was deep and velvety, sending butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You nodded, unable to form words. He smiled, leading you into the park. “I thought we could just walk and talk, if that is agreeable for you?” “Sure, that sounds lovely” you mumble out in response. You settle into a conversation with him rather easily, his personality and deep voice helping you to relax. You learned that he attended the same university you were enrolled in, but that he was earning a degree in criminal justice with the goal of becoming a police officer.

“So is your career field the reason behind your physique?” The question tumbled from your lips before your brain could even react, warmth immediately spreading to your cheeks as they tinted a deep pink. Daichi chuckled beside you, a hand rubbing against the back of his neck as he turned away, hiding the light dusting of pink on his own cheeks. “Partially, yes. I also play volleyball in a local club on the weekends.” You feel a soft smile playing at your lips, your own embarrassment subsiding with his admission.

The rest of your date goes fairly smoothly, the two of you taking the time to get to know each other better. You laugh when you visit the owls, listening intently to Daichi’s story about one of the boys he used to play volleyball against and his mild obsession with all things owl related. You spend a while leaning outside of the elephant enclosure, your date watching with awe as you gush about your love for the creatures. You tell the story of the first time you had ever gotten to ride one of the creatures, your eyes shining brightly at the memory. You’re doubled over in laughter in the monkey exhibit as you listen to Daichi talk about two of his kouhai, reminded of the duo by two of the young creatures who seemed to be constantly fighting.

When your trip to the zoo draws to an end, you find yourself lingering outside of the entrance beside Daichi. Your date apparently felt the same unwillingness to let the day end. “Hey LN-san, would you possibly want to grab dinner with me?” You nod quickly, feeling your cheeks flush at your own eagerness. Daichi places his hand on the small of your back, guiding you through the parking lot to his truck. He opens the passenger side door for you, waiting for you to climb inside before moving to get into the driver’s seat.

“Hey Daichi-san,” you say as he starts the truck, turning to look at you with an eyebrow raised. “I’m glad I agreed to do this blind date thing.” Daichi offers you a blindingly bright smile. “Me too LN-san, me too.”


	2. Cooking Class Date ft. Daichi

“A blind date cooking class? You’re joking right?” Hana shrugged as she pushed the flyer towards you. “It’s an event held by the culinary students, and it sounds like fun. I think we should sign up. Maybe you’ll end up with a really attractive date.” You narrow our eyes at the brunette, slightly annoyed at her constant antics. She really just wouldn’t drop it until you agreed and let her set you up on a date with someone. “Fine,” you sigh, your shoulders sagging as you caved to her ridiculous request. “Great! I was really hoping you’d agree because I already signed us up for the class this Friday evening!” You groan, letting your head slump onto the table. “I hate you.” Hana just laughed, patting your head enthusiastically.

Friday evening Hana showed up at your dorm an hour before the event, scoffing at your choice of outfit and dragging you to your bedroom to change. “You should at least try YN!” You rolled your eyes but let her have her way. You trusted her judgement when it came to fashion. When she was satisfied with your ensemble the two of you made your way across campus to the Culinary arts building. You signed in, the attendant handing you a sticker name tag and a small notecard with a station number on it.

Your mind raced as you made your way into the event, finding your station easily. You stilled as you saw the tanned, muscular man standing awkwardly at the booth. You approached calmly, your heart hammering against your chest. “Hi” you say softly as his eyes fall on you. You felt your cheeks heat up beneath his gaze. “Hello,” he replied. “I’m Daichi. It’s nice to meet you.” You felt the corners of your lips pulling up into a small smile. “YN, and same.”

The first part of the class was pretty boring, the students reviewing basic cooking things like how to read a recipe, cooking safety, etc. You cooked fairly often, so you were confident in your abilities working your way around a kitchen. You took this time to secretly check out your date. His hair was dark, but it looked soft and was disheveled like he ran his fingers through it frequently. He had a sharp jawline and soft, totally kissable lips. His eyes reminded you of rich dark chocolate- and, oh shit they were trained right on you. You felt your face flush, imagining that it was a deep red by now, so you quickly turned your head to focus on the student teachers.

They started into the specifics of the dish you were making, some French dish involving chicken, and you focused on their instructions. When they finally asked everyone to start preparing their dishes you turned back to Daichi a bit awkwardly. “Ready to start?” he asked, an amused look in his dark eyes. You just nod, walking to the small sink and washing your hands, motioning for him to do the same. He follows your lead, as you move to the wall oven and set the temperature according to the recipe they had provided you. Daichi followed the next step, grabbing the appropriate pan and starting to heat oil in it.

The dish includes sausages and chicken, so he cooks the sausages while you season the chicken. He watches as you grab the seasoning, not checking any of the labels as you went. “I’m guessing you didn’t sign up for this because you wanted to learn how to cook?” You laugh, the sound bubbling and making his heart beat a little faster. “No, I definitely did not. Did you sign up for a blind date with the intention of learning how to cook?” Your tone holds just a hint of teasing. Daichi smiles as he turns the sausages. “No. I actually got coerced into this whole thing by my closest friend. He’s always pushing me to go to these things with him as his wingman.” You raise your eyebrows as you peek over at him. “He does know the definition of a wingman right? Attending events like this really doesn’t allow you to complete your mission.” Daichi just shrugs, pulling the sausages from the pan and setting them on a plate.

He turns up the heat in the pan, moving back to let you set the chicken and remaining spices into the oil. You wash your hands, depositing your dirty utensils into the larger sink on your way. While he is cooking the chicken, you grab the ingredients you’ll need next and place them on a clean cutting board. “I’m here for similar reasons. My best friend has been relentless about getting me to go on a date, so she signed us up for this without asking me. Luckily, I said yes,” you pick the conversation back up as you prepare the ingredients. You’re focused on your task and miss the surprised look he gives you.

After your chicken is cooked you let Daichi continue to man the stove while you add ingredients when needed. The two of you continue to talk while you work. You learn he is a criminal justice major who is on the career path to become a police officer. You find that you aren’t really surprised, stating that he has a good build for becoming a cop. His cheeks dust with pink at your compliment. You add all the ingredients back into the pan before having Daichi move it to the oven. You set a timer for ten minutes, washing your dirtied dishes while you wait. You find it’s very easy to talk to your date, he is pretty open about his interests and the stories he shares with you send you into small laughing fits. Your own stories earn a few hearty laughs, the rumbling sound sending the butterflies in your stomach aflutter.

When the timer goes off you have him pull the pan from the oven, shutting it off as he moves back to the stove. You ready the next steps, brushing against him as you lean over to add ingredients to the pan while he stirs them together. You set the temperature to simmer, preparing the final ingredients while you’re waiting. You hear Hana’s loud laughter nearby, the sound echoing around the room. Peeking across to her station you see her red faced as she looks at her gray haired date. “That’s the friend I mentioned,” Daichi tells you, pointing to the man standing beside Hana. You look at him wide eyed. “Well aren’t we quite the pair! The obnoxious brunette with him is my best friend Hana.” You both laugh, watching the two of them interact for a moment before returning to your own tasks.

The rest of the date goes smoothly. Your dish turns out wonderfully, earning compliments from the student teachers. You both enjoy the dish, taking copies of the recipe for use later on. You’re getting ready to leave, your station left just as spotless as when you had arrived. You pause, fishing your phone from your pocket. You open your contacts before handing the device to Daichi. He takes it curiously, smiling when he sees what you’re asking for. He enters his number, sending a text to himself so that he also has your number.

“This wasn’t all that bad. Thanks for making it fun for me Daichi.” “I should be the one thanking you, YN. I doubt the food would have been nearly as delicious if I had been paired with someone else.” You smile brightly, your cheeks warming from his compliment. “Would you be interested in going on a real date with me sometime?” You look into his dark eyes, slightly surprised by his question. “Yeah, that sounds great to me” you reply as you are walking out of the building. “Just text me and we can find time?” He nods, ruffling your hair before he walks off to meet back up with his friend.

*Just an odd note but the dish they made is Basque Braised Chicken with Peppers.


	3. Dessert Date ft.Asahi

You weren’t quite sure how you felt about letting your friend set you up on a blind date with her classmate, but you had agreed anyways. It might be fun to break out of your usual bubble and meet someone new, even if it only led to friendship and nothing more. You had received a text from an unknown number asking if you were free that Thursday afternoon after classes had ended for the day. You agreed and set up to meet with the mystery man at the main fountain on campus.

You wore something cute but casual, unsure of what to expect. You fidgeted nervously as you approached the fountain, eyes scanning the few lingering bodies for your date. You finally spot him, his back turned towards you. He was tall and had a nice build, broad shoulders. His brown hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a few stray strands hanging loose along the sides of his head. He looked like he had stepped straight out of a fashion magazine with his dark jeans and the long light brown coat perfectly accented by his chocolate loafers. “Cute’ you thought as you cleared your throat behind him. “Hi.”

He turned, his eyes wide as they fell on you. “H-hey,” he stammered, his cheeks pink. “I’m YN, Aiko’s friend. You must be Asahi?” He nodded, swallowing nervously. “Well then Asahi, what did you want to do this evening?” Your calmness seemed to spread to him as he stood a little straighter and offered you his arm. “I thought we could skip the dinner date and just grab dessert? There’s a really cool ice cream place right off of campus.” He pauses, his eyes darting over to you. “Does that sound okay?” You nod, wrapping your hand around his arm. “That sounds lovely!”

The walk to the ice cream shop was quiet, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. He held the door for you, following you into the store. It was a cute little spot, with a wide variety of flavors and toppings. You were pretty excited to have found such an interesting getaway. You placed your orders before sliding into chairs at a small table by the window. “So, Asahi, you’re a fashion student also?” you ask between bites, eyes roaming the startled man’s face. He looked a bit older than he was, a subtle intimidation to his strong features. His dark brown eyes held a contrasting softness that made you feel welcome. “Yeah, I am. I have always been interested in fashion so it was an easy choice for me.” “What’s your dream then?” you ask with a soft smile. You listen to him talk, loving the warmth his soft voice stirred in your heart. He was so passionate about his goals, you could tell from the minimal interaction between the two of you that he was going to achieve them all.

“What about you YN? What’s your dream?” He smiled shyly, his eyes now glued to you attentively. He listened as you told him about your own dreams and ambitions, hanging onto your every word. The conversation between the two of you flowed easily as you sat in the little ice cream shop for hours, the sky outside quickly fading to dusk. You felt enamored with the soft giant, his presence oddly comforting. “I think I should walk you back to your dorm now,” he said softly as he stood from his chair, extending his arm to you again. You climb out of your own seat, accepting his arm but sliding your hand down to intertwine your fingers with his. He blushed furiously, his grip tightening on yours a little. You let out a small laugh, as you let him lead you back through campus.

He walked you to the door of your dorm building, letting your hand go as you approached the entrance. “YN,” his voice was a little shaky as he spoke. “I had a lot of fun getting to know you this evening, and I would love to go out with you again. If you’re willing that is.” You smile brightly, nodding your agreement. “I would love to go out with you again Asahi.” He returns your smile, fidgeting in place as he waits for you to head inside. You lean forwards pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Goodnight Asahi, thank you for such an incredible evening.” You walked into your building, peeking back to see him standing rooted to the spot, his hand pressed to the cheek you had kissed.


	4. Planetarium Date ft. Tsukishima Kei

_T- Don’t make plans for Friday night._

_YN- Okay_ 😊

Tsukishima knew that dating him wasn’t easy. He was hard to read, he didn’t express himself well enough, and he could be cold at times. Yet you would bend over backwards for him despite all of his flaws. You never failed to show up at his dorm after a rough week with homemade strawberry shortcake and an endearing smile. You brushed off his border-line mean comments when he was stressed and lashed out at you. You had never given up on him, not one time in the entire year and a half the two of you had been dating.

So when he overheard one of his classmates talking about an ‘Endless Sky’ Stargazing event at the local planetarium, he knew he had to take you. You loved to talk about the stars, often staring up at the night sky longingly when the two of you would visit family away from the city. He was also intrigued by the topic of space, but not as in depth as you were.

Friday night he met you outside of your dorm, catching a bus to the planetarium. He scoffed internally when he noticed the line of couple waiting for the show. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of spending his date with you surrounded by the uneducated comments of party boys. He glanced to his side, feeling your hand tighten in his grip, and any thought of annoyance left him. Your eyes were wide and so bright as you read the promotional posters lining the outside of the building. “Are we really going here?” you asked, your voice filled with awe as you gazed at him. He nodded, eyes glued to your face.

The show wasn’t as packed as he had assumed, most of the couples coming in a group and sitting together. He led you to an empty section of reclining seats, settling in beside you as the Planetarium director started his introduction. When the star show started, he pulled out his phone, dimming the screen and plugging in his headphones. He handed one of the earbuds to you, watching as you eyed him curiously. He showed you his phone screen, opened to reveal the playlist he had made for the evening: “YN’s Stargazing Playlist”. He sighed, placing the earbud in your ear for you and starting the music. You wrapped your hand in his as the two of you watched the stars move about on the ceiling above you.

The show ended, Tsukishima placed his phone and headphones back in his pocket before leading you outside. He paused on the sidewalk turning around to ask you a question, but he was cut off as you pressed your lips to his. He kissed you back, melting into the soft moment. “Thank you for the most perfect surprise” you whispered as you pulled away. “Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, turning away to hide his bright blush. “Let’s go get something to eat dumbass,” he added, pulling you beside him as he started walking down the street.


	5. Lunch Date ft. Yamaguchi

“I’m setting you up on a blind date this weekend.” You blink, looking up from the project you were working on and setting your eyes on your best friend Yachi. “I’m sorry, mind repeating the bullshit that just came out of your mouth?” you reply, leveling a glare at her. “You can’t say no. I’ve already set it up. You’re going and that’s final.” You could tell from the set of her shoulders that you could fight her on this and win easily, but you also trust Yachi to not set you up on a date with someone ridiculous. “What if I had plans?” Yachi blinks at you nervously, opening her mouth to reply but being cut off. “You? Have plans? That’s the funniest joke I’ve heard this year.” You turn to face the new addition to your table. Kageyama sinks into the chair next to you. “As if you have room to talk,” you grumble, turning back to your work. “Soooo, does that mean you will go?” Yachi asks nervously as she fidgets in her seat. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

Yachi had text you a time and a place, providing no other details about your date. With a sigh you get dressed in your favorite outfit and head out to the small cafe where you were meeting with the mystery person. Walking through the door of the cafe, you let your eyes wander over its interior. The dark greys and blacks of the walls were accented with wooden tables and decor. A buttoned leather couch sat to the right of the entrance, an old wooden spool acting as a table for the seat. The counter held several sizes of glass display cases, each showcasing the various baked goods they had to offer for the day. It had a vintage feel and smelled strongly of tea and fruit.

Looking around your eyes fell on a small table where a recognizable face sat, his fingers picking at his sweater hem nervously. The tan knitted sweater hugs his torso, revealing the slightly muscular build of his arms and chest. “Hello Yamaguchi-kun” you greet as you approach. He jumps a little upon hearing your voice. “Y-YN-chan! You made it!” he says, his voice shaky but filled with excitement. He stands, stepping to pull out a chair for you. Your eyes are drawn to the dark skinny jeans he’s wearing, the material stretching to reveal the contours of his ass.

“So you’re the blind date?” you ask as you settle into the seat across from him. He nods, eyes shooting between you and anywhere that wasn’t you. “I’m glad” you whisper, leaning forwards a little to draw his attention to you fully, a smile stretching across your face. “R-really? Well, good then!” His shoulders relax a little, his nervousness calming to at least a manageable level.

“What are you going to order?” he asks, his eyes scanning their selection curiously. “I think I will get [your choice of food & drink]. How about you?” Yamaguchi thinks for a second. “A cappuccino and a slice of their carrot cake. Sounds simple enough.” He rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting a light pink. You place your orders, and head back to the table. Your food is incredible, and Yamaguchi agrees saying his cake was utterly delicious.

“So did Yachi just spring this date idea on you as well?” you ask between sips of your drink. “U-uhm, well no. Actually IkindofaskedhertosetthisupbecauseIhaveacrushonyou.” You chuckle, watching as the freckled boy’s face turns bright red. You were surprised he was still breathing after rushing all of that out so quickly. “Cute,” you mutter causing his face to grow even darker. “Don’t worry Yamaguchi-kun, I like you too” you whisper, ducking your head towards him as if you were telling him a secret. Your (e/c) eyes glint playfully in the light of the cafe. He lets out a relieved sighing, the tension leaving his body as he smiles brightly.

“So does that mean you’d want to go on another date with me?” he asks, his eyes glimmering with hope.

“I would love to.”


	6. House Party ft. Kyoutani

“YNnnnnnn-chan!” You laughed as your attention was pulled away from your classmates and focused on the rather obnoxious boy your friend had been flirting with for the past week. “Hello Bokuto-san! Emiko had a study group this afternoon, so she won’t be joining me.” The grey haired man faltered a little, but smiled brightly anyways. “That’s okay! I was just gonna invite you all to the party we’re having at my friend’s house. I’ll text you and Emiko the details- I’d better see you there!” You nod, knowing that it was pointless to disagree. Emiko would drag you to the party regardless of whether you were interested in attending or not, so you’d might as well have fun with it.

Buzz buzz. You picked up your phone, noticing the message from Bokuto. “A ticket party? What does that even mean?” Before you could investigate your phone rang and Emiko’s image appeared on the screen.

“YN! Did you see the text? Aren’t you so excited? This is going to be the party of the century!”

“What does a ticket party even mean? Do you even know?” you asked, leaning back onto your bed.

“I asked Bo. Apparently everyone gets 10 tickets to start the party with, and then you can ‘dare’ someone to do something to win more tickets. Like answering personal questions for a ticket or doing crazy tasks for multiple tickets. I guess it’s a lot of fun! The person with the most tickets gets half of the cash from the entry fee.”

“We really have to pay to get into the party?” you whined.

“No no no, Bo is covering us! He really really wants us to be there!”

“I guess we’d better go then” you sighed.

You were actually a little excited when the party rolled around. The thought of getting dressed up, drinking a little, and watching the idiots Bokuto had befriended do ridiculous things to win tickets was actually entertaining. Emiko came over early to get ready with you, and then practically dragged you out of the dorm and across campus to the house party.

Entering the small house you had to stifle a laugh. Whoever they had put in charge of decorating had totally failed. The decor was an odd mixture of pieces from a little kids birthday party and a bachelorette party. The music was loud, and the kitchen counters were almost entirely covered in different types of alcohol.

“Emiko-chan! YN-chan! You made it!” Bokuto shouted, wrapping your best friend in a tight and lingering hug. Bokuto’s best friend and housemate Kuroo laughed, leaning over to whisper to you. “I bet you five tickets they end up fucking before the party’s over.” You narrowed your eyes at the bedhead. “I bet they won’t even make it half way through.” Kuroo laughed, the sound as ostentatious as ever.

The house was full within an hour. You had earned a few tickets answering stupid questions and doing minor dares. You were watching as Emiko practically dry humped Bokuto on the couch in the living room, catching slivers of conversation here and there. “I’ll give you six tickets if you get that one there to make out with you for a minimum of five minutes.” You chuckled, turning to see what poor soul was being dragged into Kuroo’s antics this time, the smile falling from your face when you noticed his finger extended towards you. You made your way over to where he was standing, the tall blonde next to him watching you with a piercing gaze. You held back a shudder, his whole aura was menacing.

“Are you sure you even have enough tickets to make that kind of bet rooster head? Emiko and Bo just headed upstairs and this party isn’t even halfway over yet.” Kuroo’s face slipped a little at your words, his eyes flashing to the now vacant couch. He swore under his breath, pressing the tickets into your hand. “I’ve still got plenty of tickets left, thank you very much YN.”

You shrug, turning your attention to the intimidating blonde. “So what about you? Are you going to accept his bet?” “Yeah Kyotani, gonna accept my bet?” Kuroo joins in, stepping back when you glare at him. “Why should I accept a bet I’m guaranteed to lose?” You smile slyly, leaning forwards a bit. “I really want to make sure he has no tickets left,” you half whisper ignoring the offended scoff that escapes the bed head behind you. Kyotani studies you for a second before turning to Kuroo. “I accept.”

You find yourself seated in the space previously occupied by your best friend and her crush. Your legs straddle Kyotani’s thighs, his hand on your hip to steady you. His lips are rough, just like his kiss. His grip in your hair is forceful, sending waves of arousal down to your core. He tastes like the beer he had chugged before dragging you over here, mixed with a hint of cigarette smoke. You scrape your nails across his scalp, earning a sharp nip to your bottom lip. The menacing aura you had felt earlier had quickly turned into one of dominance. He was in full control of your movements, yet he never pushed you to do anything more than just kiss him. He trailed kiss down your neck, eyes falling on Kuroo who had taken the seat across from you to watch the time. He bites down on your neck, you try (and fail miserably) to hold in the moan that bubbles up with the action. You hear Kuroo choke on his drink behind you, causing you to giggle.

Kyotani pulls back, both of his hands loosely on your hips. “Tickets” he growls, his eyes locked onto the bed head. Kuroo huffs out a breath before standing and passing the tickets to the blonde. “You guys are no fun” he mumbles as he walks off. You shake your head, stilling when you find Kyotani’s piercing gaze back on you. “Give me your number.” You pull your phone out of your pocket, opening up your contacts before handing it to him. He hands it back a moment later. “I’m taking you on a date next weekend. Don’t make other plans.” You nod, a small smile on your face as he pulls you back in to kiss you more.


	7. Ice Skating ft. Semi

“Are you sure about this Eita? I am going to be awful at this.” Semi listens to you question his choice for date night for the hundredth time as he laces your skates. He stands, sturdy on his own skates, and grabs your hands pulling you to your feet. Three steps and his feet are on the ice, another step and you are tentatively placing one foot onto the ice, testing it the way you would test a pool to see if the water was too cold.

“You trust me right?” he says, placing his hands on either side of your waist. Your hands instinctively grip his biceps. You nod, yelping as you move your other foot onto the ice. Semi chuckles as you latch onto his arms, eyes-wide in panic as your feet slip on the ice. “Keep your feet apart like this,” he says showing you his feet. You mimic him, finding more of a balance and letting out a short breath. “Good girl,” he coos as he moves backwards pulling you along with him. “Just copy my movements and you’ll be fine. I’m not going to let you fall.”

He pulls you along with him, watching your face for signs that you are gaining confidence in your own movements. When he sees that your face is relaxed, he pulls his hands away from your hips. He keeps his arms outstretched towards you, ready to catch you if you lost your balance. He laughs, his heart swelling as he watches your face twist in concentration. Your tongue is jutting out of your mouth as you move with him. “I’m doing it! I’m really doing it!” you exclaim, your eyes bright with excitement. “I told you this was a great date idea” he replies, a soft smile painting his lips. He turns to skate beside you, lacing his fingers with yours.

The two of you skate around the large rink for a long time, before you turn to him, daringly skating backwards. “Thank you for pushing me to try new things, and for supporting me when learning them” you tell him, your cheeks tinged pink. He takes both of your hands, pulling you to him and pressing a sweet, longing kiss to your lips. One of his hands comes up to cup your cheek, the other settling around your waist. “I’ll always support you no matter what you want to do my love.” Your smile stirs him, his heart thundering in his ears at the feeling of you pressed against him. “Let’s call it a day, I want to have you underneath of me” he whispers in your ear causing you to blush furiously. “Okay Eita” you reply shyly, letting him lead you to the exit.


	8. Breakfast Date ft. Tendou

  * “Would you want to go on a date with me?” Tendou was shocked to hear your casual expression as the two of you studied. He definitely was attracted to you, but with all of the attention you regularly receive he had never considered having a chance with you. “If you’re sure that’s what you want, I would be delighted.” He watched you pause your writing, looking at him with a frown on your face. “I wouldn’t have asked you on a date if I wasn’t interested in you.” Your voice has a finality to its tone that turns him on just a bit.

“Alright, so what do you wanna do on this date?” He hears you hum, your fingers running through your hair as you think. “How about we get in my car and drive. We can take turn picking a direction to go and see where fate takes us.” He studies your face for a moment, making sure you were being serious before he replies. “Adventurous. Oddly romantic. With a chance we may be murdered along the way. I love it!” He listens to the sweet melody that is your laugh. “We’ll just have to trust your gut to lead us away from gruesome fates” you manage to say between giggles.

Friday evening Tendou is surprised to receive a message from you confirming your date the following day. He half expected you to change you mind, playing it off as a joke. Most of the interest around the club was for his close friend Ushijima, so he had thought you would prefer to date the ace instead. ‘7 am- I’ll be waiting outside the gates- we’re getting breakfast first 🤩🥞🥓’ He had to admit that was very excited to see where your goofy date idea would take the two of you.

Saturday morning Tendou walked to the school gates, quickly spotting your car parked at the curb. You reached over, pushing the door open for him. “Morning sunshine!” You greeted him cheerily as you started driving. “Thoughts on the perfect breakfast food for our date?” “Psh, we both know there’s only one option for perfect breakfast food!” He smiled at your laughter as you both exclaimed “PANCAKES!” You drove to a local diner, parking and heading inside, your hand wrapped loosely in his. “Two orders of pancakes, an orange juice, and a coffee!” you told the waitress attending you. The two of you spent the time waiting for your food ranking breakfast foods. His mouth watered when the sweet smell of fluffy heaven arrived at the table, watching you dig in without hesitating.

“This is a date date right? Not like a friend date, or a test date, or-” “Satori,” your use of his first name caught his attention as he stared at you wide-eyed. “I like you. In the romantic sense of the word. And I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. If you reciprocate those feelings that is.” Before you could blink Tendou was sliding onto the seat beside you, his hand turning your head towards him and his lips pressed roughly against yours. He felt you kiss him back, smiling as you melted into him. The kiss was messy and tasted of maple syrup, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.





	9. Horseback Riding ft. Kuroo

“Where are we going Tetsu?” You were sitting in the passenger seat of his car headed out for a nice Saturday date together. He worked a lot, and had to travel fairly often for his job, so he had big plans for your day together. He wanted to take you to do something special, and after much contemplation he remembered a story from your childhood that struck gold. You had gone horseback riding with your family once when you were younger, and he remembers how animated you were describing every aspect of the trip. So with a little research and a lot of planning, he had found a farm that offered guided trail rides. “We’re going to get some phytoncides. Don’t worry, you’ll love it!” He listened to you laugh at him, calling him a nerd as you settled in for the trip.

It took two and a half hours to get to the farm, but as he pulled the car down the drive he heard you gasp. You were looking back and forth between him and the horses in the field beside you, your eyes wide and brimming with excitement. When he finally parked you practically ran out of the car to stand at the fence and stare at the majestic creatures roaming it. He let out a chuckle before greeting the farm attendant and explaining why you were here. He took your hand, feeling you practically buzz with excitement, and followed behind the farm hand. They had your horses saddled and ready to go. He watched as your jaw dropped at the sight of the two dark maned beauties. “Are we- can I-” you stuttered. He pulled your hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He let the farm hand help you with your horse, not having much experience with the animals himself. You stroked it’s fur, whispering praises mixed with the creatures name as you sat in the saddle. He had to admit you looked absolutely stunning on top of such an elegant horse.

After getting onto his own horse, the two of you followed along behind the farm hand, listening to him tell you facts about the horses they raise, the land they own, wild animals that roam the area, anything he could think to talk about anyways. You ride along the trail for a few miles before you reach the trail end. The farmhand dismounts, before helping you to do the same. A small lake sits before you, and settled in the grass beside is a blanket. “You two enjoy, I am going to settle these guys in over here until you’re ready to return” the farm hand says as he leads the horses over away from you a bit.

“Hungry?” Kuroo asks as he guides you to sit on the blanket. “You really set all this up for me Tetsu?” your eyes are teary as you stare at him. He leans forwards, kissing the corners of your eyes softly. “I remembered you saying how much you loved riding horses as a kid, so I wanted to recreate that memory for us.” He listens to you laugh, your voice brimming with happiness, as he pulls out the lunch he had asked the farmers to set up for you. “I love you Tetsu” you say, staring out across the lake.

“I love you too kitten.”


	10. Korean BBQ ft. Kuroo

It was a random weekday, practice had just ended, and Kuroo was hungry. As a growing teenage boy this was in no way uncommon or surprising. You were finishing up your manager tasks when you felt heavy arms fall across your shoulders. “Let’s go on a date!” Kuroo had the first and second years cleaning up the gym when he guided you to the door. “Tetsu, we can’t just leave I still have to finish some of my manager tasks.” He frowned, tightening his grip on you. “I see how it is. Too busy to spend a little quality time with your boyfriend” he said, pushing his bottom lip out to pout. He felt you grimace under his arm, his puppy eyes never failing to win you over to his ideas. “Fine, fine. I guess I can just stay over tomorrow to finish” you relent. “I will personally help you finish whatever you have left over after practice tomorrow” he adds cheerfully!

A short walk later, the two of you arrived at Kuroo’s favorite local eatery- a Korean Barbecue place. He used a hand on the small of your back to guide you inside and sit you in a booth before sliding in to sit beside you. As regular customers, Kuroo was quick to place your usual order when the waiter arrived. He loved the smell of the different types of meat filling the air, the soft chatter of the other customers chatting. He was at peace sitting here beside you, watching your own meat cook on the small grill at your table. He listened to you talk about the project you were paired up with Kenma for, knowing you were grateful to have the quiet setter as a partner.

Kuroo loved watching you. The way your face would crinkle when you talked about something that bothered you. The brightness in your eyes as you raved over your passions. The melodious sound of your laughter that resonated with his very soul. He was hopelessly smitten with you.

“Here,” he heard you say, a piece of perfectly cooked meat held out for him. He opened his mouth, admiring the way your lips turned up into a playful smile as you fed him. This was a pattern the two of you easily fell into. Taking turns feeding each other bites of meat, rice, and veggies. He loved feeling this domesticity with you.

“Kuroo-senpai!” The loud whine of his name drew his attention away from you. Turning to see Lev and the rest of the team being seated nearby, their eyes turned towards the two of you. “Tetsu,” he turned back to you letting you feed him again. “That’s so cute Kuroo-senpai!! Letting YN-chan feed you!” Inouka said. Kuroo felt his cheeks warm, keeping his head turned towards you so that the team wouldn’t see his blush. “Whoever ruins my date runs extra laps tomorrow!” he growled out, earning a small series of yelps and apologies from the team. He watched you giggle at him, your hand running across the blush on his cheeks. You leaned forwards, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning your attention back to the food.


	11. Studio Ghibli Movies ft. Kuroo

Kuroo watched as your finger ran along the edge of the stack of DVDs. He listened to you hum thoughtfully, indecisive about where to start your movie marathon. He laid your favorite snacks out on the coffee table, the perfect mixture of sweet and salty choices to satisfy both of your palates. He sat your favorite drink close to the front within his reach. Looking up he realized you still hadn’t decided. He quietly walked over, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. “Where are we starting kitten?” He asks, his breath warm against your cheek.

His weight on your back seems to job your train of thought as you pull one of the DVDs out of the pile, carefully inserting the disc into his Playstation. “Good choice” he says as he lifts you by the waist, carrying you over to the couch. He flops down, stretching across the small couch awkwardly, and pulls you down on top of him. He feels you wrap one arm underneath of him, teasingly squeezing his butt before settling it under his back. Your cheek is pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around your waist. He returns your gesture by squeezing your whole ass. He smirks as he hears you let out a giggle.

He takes the controller, playing the first movie. He stifles a laugh when you make it a solid five minutes before you’re sitting up, pulling him up with you. start grabbing the snacks he picked up for you, leaning back against his chest. He steals a few pieces from the bag you’re holding, cuddling closer to you. He loves the smell of your shampoo, and the way your body seems to fit so snugly against him.

He watches your face more than he watches the movies, loving the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. Hugging you tighter when your eyes are teary. He lets you guide him to different positions on the couch as you switch between movies. The two of you end up laid back again, him laying on top of you with his head pressed to your chest. It’s late, probably 1 or 2 in the morning, when he hears your soft snores rumbling through your chest. He stares at you for a few minutes, soaking in the sight of your sleeping face. He stands, stretching his tired limbs out before he scoops you up one arm under your knees the other supporting your neck and carries you to bed. He lays down beside you, pulling you against him and pressing a kiss to your hair before he drifts off to sleep.


	12. Wildflower Reserve ft. Kuroo

Kuroo was in the passenger seat of your car, listening as you sang along to every song on the radio. He had let you plan your date for that weekend, and was excited to see what you had planned. You had been very hushed about what you had up your sleeve, but had made sure he knew you would be outdoors and walking. He perked up as you pulled down a long drive off of the road and parked in a small lot. “Surprise!” you said cheerily as you climbed out of the car, stretching after the hour long drive.

Kuroo looked around curiously. “A park? So we’re going for a hike?” he asked. You shook your head vigorously. “Not just any park Kuroo! It’s a _special_ park! You’ll see!!” He laughed, your excitement fueling his own as you laced your fingers with his and headed down one of the trails. The weather had been nice recently so it wasn’t a muddy mess. The paths were well worn, but still had overgrowth stretched across in spots.

Kuroo listened as you pointed out all of the interesting things you found along the way. From cool spider webs, to odd insects crawling on the path. The small birds chirping away in the trees above you. The two of you had even seen a wild deer, creeping through the trees in the distance. He loved watching the way your face perked up with each new discovery.

“We’re here!” you exclaimed a short while into your trip, the trail leading into a large open field. The field was full of tall plants, each budding with a variety of little colorful flowers. He hooked his arms around your waist, head resting on your shoulder as you grinned, bright eyed at the sight before you. “It’s so pretty” you whispered. He hummed his agreement, walking you forwards into the field. You had your hands out running through the tops of the flowers. Towards the back side of the field, where the trail made its way back into the woods, was a clear spot with a bench and some info-graphics about the different types of flowers growing there.

You pulled Kuroo down onto the bench, digging in your bag for the bentos you had packed for the two of you. He accepted the one you had handed him, leaning over to place a soft kiss to your neck. “Thanks kitten” he muttered against your skin before moving away. The two of you sat, eating your lunch and watching the bees buzz through the flowers as they swayed in the breeze. It really is a beautiful sight Kuroo thought, his eyes glued to you. You looked so content, he couldn’t escape the fluttering in his stomach. “I love you” he blurted out, your eyes wide as they turned towards him. A bright smile engulfed your face as you pressed yourself into his chest. “I love you too Tetsurou!”


	13. Ghost Hunting ft. Bokuto

Using the term chaotic to describe your best friend and boyfriend Bokuto never seemed to do justice to the situations you regularly found yourself in. Tonight was no different. “Kou,” you sighed as he threw seemingly random items into a bag, “what are you doing?” He turned to you, his eyes wide and bright. “We’re going to go ghost hunting YN!” You hid the frown that was pulling at your lips, unwilling to deal with a disheartened Bokuto on your only night off together this week. “Why exactly? And where?”

Bokuto looked off for a moment, before he turned to you with sad eyes. “I’ll get a group together, and we can go ghost hunting this weekend when I’m done with work, does that sound okay?” The light returned to his eyes as he swept you into a tight hug, pressing soft kisses all over your face. “Thanks YN! You’re the greatest!”

You made a group chat with some of you and Kou’s friends, begging them all to join you Saturday evening to take him ghost hunting. After several minutes of arguing, and a bribe of free food afterwards, they all agreed to go.

Saturday evening you packed a bag with flashlights, batteries, a charger stick for your phone, and some light snacks for the group. You added in a couple of water bottles just in case. Kou was bouncing excitedly in the hallway as he talked to the friends who had already arrived. Sighing, you head out for the evening. You had researched local places and had chosen the one that was most likely to intrigue your boyfriend. It was dark out by the time your group arrived. You met Akaashi and his friends from school at the entrance, dragging the overly animated duo of Kuroo and Bokuto behind you.

“AKAAAASHI!” Bokuto yelled, earning an immediate reprimand from both you and his former setter. “Kou, it’s night time you have to be quiet,” you remind him. He tilts his head, looking at you curiously for a second before bouncing again. “Why, do ghosts not like loud noises?” Akaashi heaved a deep sigh as he turned to venture into the little abandoned park. “Are you scared Akaashi” Bokuto half-whispered half-shouted. Akaashi shook his head. “I am not scared, Bokuto-san. I am more worried about being murdered by a criminal on the run than I am of encountering something paranormal.” You snorted out a small laugh, ignoring the glare sent your way.

You finally stumbled upon the abandoned building you had gotten permission to explore. “Okay Kou, lead the way.” Bokuto turned to look at you, his eyes wide. “Sure, but what do I do?” You stared at him, mouth open. “Kou, do you really- nevermind.” With a sigh, you handed him the bag, taking out another flashlight and switching it on. “Just follow me,” you said as you entered the building. The building isn’t huge, only two stories, and with no furniture navigating the rooms is easy. You started off in the living room letting Bokuto and Kuroo call out to the ghosts in hopes of a response. You had to shake Akaashi awake several times as he had nearly fallen asleep leaning back against a wall.

You had made a full loop around the first floor, only hearing the occasional creak of a loose floorboard beneath one of your feet. As you approached the staircase to the second floor, a low moan echoed from the empty space. Bokuto yelped, his hand shooting out to grab yours tightly. You pulled him along, ignoring his scared eyes. Another moan echoed around you, causing the grey haired man to jump back dramatically, landing in Kuroo’s arms. “I got you bro” Kuroo said with a smirk. “Kou, we can leave if you’re scared,” you offered softly. You stifled your laughter as he squared his shoulders and walked up the stairs.

“HOLY SHIT!” came the loud shout of your boyfriend’s voice, immediately followed by loud screams. You took the rest of the stairs two at a time, worry shaking your heart. You found Bokuto standing outside one of the rooms, his hands thrown over his eyes. “Kou?” you whispered, peering around him into the room. You’re almost doubled over in laughter as you dragged your shocked boyfriend back down the stairs and out the door.

Your group of friends stood wide eyed, staring at you as you exited. “What did you see up there?” whispered one of Akaashi’s friends. You fought to control your laughter, the shocked look still plastered on Bokuto’s face not helping you to calm down. “Just some teeneagers getting down and dirty in an abandoned building” you managed between laughs, wiping at the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes.

Bokuto finally turned to look at you, his eyes brimming with sadness. You placed your hands on his cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “We’ll find ghosts next time Kou,” you whispered watching as his eyes regained their brightness with your promise of another adventure. “Hell yeah we will!” he shouted, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat!” You laughed, leaning your head on his shoulder as you made your way out of the abandoned park.


	14. Late Night Deep Talks ft. Akaashi

Studying into the early hours wasn’t something you had made a habit out of, but as your third year of university slowly drew to an end you had found yourself pulling more and more all nighters. You knew it wasn’t good for you body or your mind, but with the looming exams and essays due in the next two weeks you didn’t have much of a choice.

You were lucky to have a best friend who would drop in during those late night cram sessions to bring you coffee and make sure you hadn’t fallen asleep in the library. One of those visits had led you here: lying on the floor side by side in the middle of the empty library. The only sound that could be heard on this floor was the occasional shuffle when one of you moved.

You had gone through various random topics while chatting there. Discussing your thoughts on the existence of alien life, the evolution of language through cultural integration, the best and worst foods served at the university’s cafeteria- anything that came to mind was quickly infused into the conversation. Akaashi was always fun to talk to, even more so at 3 a.m. on a school night. His voice was soft yet his words impassioned. This was one of your favorite sides of him. You were the most comfortable here, with him at your side listening without judgement. You knew that you could tell him anything and he would never degrade you for it.

“Hey Keiji,” you whispered, the delirium of two nights with minimal sleep finally sinking in. You heard him hum softly in response, urging you to continue. “Are you lonely?” You felt his body tense at your question, spurring you to open your eyes and peer over to him. His eyes were closed, his face as unreadable as ever. He was quiet for a few moments, you waited patiently knowing that he was thinking of how to respond. “No. I have you, how could I ever feel lonely.”

His response was blunt, and you knew he had meant the words he said- he always did. You sigh, turning on your side to face him fully. “You know I don’t mean it that way. You don’t go on dates anymore and you haven’t been in a relationship since high school. I worry about you.” He knew that you were being honest also, the unwritten rule existing between the two of you to never lie to each other.

You had befriended Akaashi in high school, sharing classes made bridging the gap between you fairly easy. You had supported him through the heartbreak of the girl he had been dating cheating on him with one of his teams rivals during your final year of high school. You could remember the broken look that flashed through his blue eyes as he walked into class the next day, feeling your own heart break at his despair. You had heard about the incident through the whispers in the hallway that morning. “Do you want to get ice cream together after practice? We don’t have to talk, I just know that it sucks to be alone when you’re heartbroken.” Akaashi had studied you for a moment before nodding his agreement. That had marked the true start of your friendship.

You had always found the former setter attractive, who wouldn’t? His soft curls, those piercing blue eyes, the blunt honesty that was oddly reassuring. If you were being truly honest with yourself you would admit that you had a crush on him, but that wasn’t something you would have thought you’d ever easily admit.

Akaashi cleared his throat, drawing you from your thoughts. “Again, I have you.” His eyes were open now, the gunmetal blue peering up at you and swirling with a myriad of emotions. You felt your breath catch in your throat as his thumb ran along your jaw, trailing over your bottom lip gently. “Keiji,” you breathed against his skin, his eyes fluttering between your lips and your eyes. He gripped your chin, pulling you down to him.

The kiss was tentative and gentle. His lips were so soft and he tasted like espresso. You pressed into the kiss, feeling his hands wind around your back as he gripped you tightly. The kiss quickly became heated, his tongue sliding into your mouth and caressing your own. You carded your fingers into his hair, tangling into his soft curls and tugging lightly.

When the kiss broke, you were both panting softly, your body resting against the side of his chest. “So,” you chuckle, looking down at him. “So. I like you YN. Would you go out with me?” You nod, smiling brightly as you press another kiss to his lips. “Finally.”


	15. Aquarium Date ft. Atsumu

Atsumu didn’t understand the appeal of going to an aquarium. I mean what’s the point in paying money to stare at fish. You had mentioned wanting to go the aquarium nearby once or twice, but he figured if you wanted to go that bad you’d get your friends to join you and just go.

And yet here he was, at the aquarium watching you dance from exhibit to exhibit to stare at fish. He had finally given in after listening to Osamu bitch about how he doesn’t ever take you to do the things you want to do. “I don’t get why I gotta go stare at fish for a date ‘Samu! It’s fuckin’ stupid!” He almost told his twin to just take you himself if he felt that strongly about it, but he knew his twin would do so out of spite for him. So he bought the tickets for the next day you both had off. He did love you and he knew he had been selfish with your dates together. You attended every one of his games and took good care of him, so if you wanted to be here he was glad to be here with you.

He followed behind you, hands shoved in the pockets of his joggers. You would occasionally offer little facts you knew about the fishes, or comment about fish that looked like friends. You had even gotten a good laugh out of him when you found a fish that bore a striking resemblance to his high school teammate. “Look ‘Tsumu doesn’t this fish look just like Suna?”

 _Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all_ Atsumu found himself thinking as you grabbed his hand pulling him along as you practically ran through the next set of doors. “Oi, slow down! Yer gonna rip my arm off!” he says teasingly. You just scowl back at him as you pull him through the doors. He opens his mouth to comment about you risking injuring him when he has a game coming up, but the words stick in his throat when you turn back to him.

He’s melting. Your wide-eyes so full of excitement. Your breathtaking smile, stretching brightly across your face. He watches you as you stare in awe at the different types of fish swimming in the tunnel above you. He smiles, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder to look into the water with you. _Okay I guess this was a good idea_ he thinks as you bounce excitedly when a shark swims by the glass in front of you. You turn in his arms, laughing happily as you place a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you so much ‘Tsumu! Best date ever!”

 _Definitely worth it_ he thinks.


	16. Movie & Take Out ft. Terushima

Date nights were a regular event for Terushima. He couldn’t pass up a chance to take you out and show you off. You were much more tame than he was, but you had your own wild side and he couldn’t get enough of it. Dancing, fancy dinner dates, parties, random late night adventures, theme parks- he took you out to do it all!

Tonight he had something different planned. He was nervous to see how you would react to the change in pace for your date. He had only finally convinced you to be his girlfriend a few months ago, so he was still apprehensive about showing you his softer side. Too afraid that you had fallen for the wild, fun Yuuji and wouldn’t like the soft, calm Yuuji. But he wanted to do this, so here he was knocking at your door. You opened the door, a big smile on your face. “Hey babe!” you said happily as you stepped aside to let him in. “So what are we doing tonight?” you asked, eyeing the bag he was carrying.

Terushima felt himself blush a little, so he quickly looked away, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Uhm, I got take out for us and thought we could just stay in and watch a movie.” He started to panic a little when you didn’t respond, his head turning to see you grinning as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Your kiss was soft and sweet, and he felt himself melting into it. “That sounds great Yuuji” you whisper as you pull away. “Now hurry up and take your shoes off! I’m starving!”

He let you pick a movie, laughing when you picked a comedy movie he had mentioned wanting to see a few weeks ago. After you had finished eating, he cleaned up the take out containers before settling back onto your couch. He pulled you on top of him, your cheek pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped loosely around your waist. He felt you turn your head, pushing up to kiss him deeply. “We should do this more often” you say when you pull away. He can’t help the huge smile that spreads across his face. “I love you baby!” “I love you too Yuuji” you reply, laughing at his goofy grin.


	17. Stargazing ft. Asahi-NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains semi-public dry/clothed sex.

“When’s the last time you even went on a real date YN?” You rolled your eyes at the question your close friend was asking you. “Suga, I’m fine, really.” He frowns, placing his hand over yours on the table. “Do you trust me?” Your eyebrows scrunch together, searching for the motive behind his line of questioning. “You know I do, but why are you asking?” You narrow your eyes when he just smiles, leaning back with a shrug. “Don’t make plans Friday night. You’re going on a date.” Before you could protest against the idea of a blind date, Sugawara is sliding out of the booth and heading to his next class.

Friday rolls around quickly, your nerves becoming more frayed with each passing hour. You didn’t do well when interacting with strangers and Sugawara was well aware of that fact. Which is why you were so concerned that he had decided to set you up on a blind date. He had text you earlier, informing you that he would be picking you at 8 pm to take you to meet your date. You sighed, picking out a comfortable but cute outfit and letting your mind wander. A loud knock at your dorm door announced the gray haired man’s arrival, so you slipped into your shoes before greeting him. “Hello YN! You look as lovely as ever! Are you excited about your date? I think you’re going to love it!” You glared over at him, but he only chuckled in response.

You were slightly concerned when he led you to the dark and empty soccer field, the only thing alleviating the hike in your nervousness was the sound of his friend Daichi’s voice from across the field. When you were close enough to see the waiting figures, you felt the familiar rush of your heart beating erratically against your ribcage. Of all of the people Suga could have set you up on a blind date with, he had somehow managed to pick the friend you had been secretly crushing on since you had met him freshman year. “Well, have fun you two! I expect all of the juicy details tomorrow!” Sugawara said with a wink as he pulled Daichi away.

“H-hey YN. Sorry they dragged you into this.” You smiled, your cheeks dusting pink. “It’s okay Asahi. I don’t mind since it’s you.” He fumbled a little at your words, your cheeks burning even brighter. “So,” you cleared your throat looking around the field, “what are we doing here exactly?” He shuffles a little revealing the blanket laid out in the grass for the two of you. “Uhm, I thought it would be nice to just talk and look at the stars? The view out here is pretty nice this late.” His voice is soft, allowing you to easily read his nervousness. You offer him a bright smile as you settle down onto the blanket, lying on your back. His movements are tentative as he lays down beside you, careful not to touch you.

You start the conversation, your voice low as the two of you ease into the comfort of your friendship. The fidgets from both of your movements soon puts you shoulder to shoulder. Asahi’s nervousness has disappeared, and you can feel the confidence radiating off of him in waves. “Hey YN,” he says after a lull in the conversation. “I’m glad you decided to come tonight. I’ve actually liked you for awhile now, I just was always too nervous to say anything.” You can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of you, his eyes wide as he looks over at you. “You should have just told me,” you manage to say between giggles. “I’ve had a crush on you since we met freshman year.” His mouth falls open for a second, before he closes it again. Even in the dim light you can tell his face is bright red.

He pushes up to his elbow, leaning down to ghost his lips against yours. “Is this okay?” His breath is hot against your lips. You don’t respond, pushing up to press your lips against his instead. The kiss is rapturous, his lips soft, the perfect amount of pressure behind them. You feel intoxicated as you wrap your hands around his neck pulling him even closer to you and adding a fiery desperation to the kiss. He sits up, pulling you into his lap as his hands settle gently on your hips. He presses soft kisses along your jaw, your hands gripping his shoulders. You can feel the tent in his pants beneath you, the weight of your hidden feelings for eachother driving your actions to become fervid. As his lips press to the soft skin beneath your ear, you grind down against him. He groans, his grip on your hips tightening.

He pulls back from your neck, his deep brown eyes peering at you with an unasked question. “Is this okay with you?” you whisper, watching as he nods rapidly. “Are you okay with this?” he asks. “Very.” You press your lips back to his, grinding down against him, moving your clothed core across his entire length. His lips move back to your neck, sucking lightly at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You moan at the sensation, pushing down against him more in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure building within you.

He takes control, using his grip on your hips to move you against him. Each pass has his length dragging across your clit in the most delicious way. You’re a panting, shaking mess as the coil inside of your lower stomach pulls taut, so close to snapping. “M close, ‘Sahi” you moan, pulling him into a searing kiss. He bucks his hips up into you with the movements of your hips, simultaneously sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. You feel the coil snap as he drags along your clit, a loud moan of his name is swallowed as he presses his lips back to yours.

You sneak your hands into his hair gripping tightly as his movements become erratic. “You feel so good grinding against me like this” you whisper, nipping at the sensitive skin below his ear. His grip tightens as he buries his head in the crook of your neck releasing with a low groan. You’re both panting, leaning against each other and catching your breath.

He pulls back, kissing you softly. “So, uhm,” he says nervously, his eyes looking away from you, “does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?” Your smile is bright and genuine as you cup his cheeks with your palms. “I would love that” you reply, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dorm. I imagine this… situation will get uncomfortable for you.” You chuckle, adjusting your clothes as you stand up, slipping your hand in his as you walk beside him.


	18. Camping ft. Ennoshita- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lewd language and fingering.

“YN! Are you coming this weekend?” Akio asked. She was your closest friend, and she loved to drag you along on all of her adventures. “I have no interest in third wheeling on a weekend camping trip with you Akio.” You knew that the trip was to celebrate her anniversary with her long term boyfriend Narita, and your mind could only imagine what you would have to sit through if you attended. “Well, about that, you wouldn’t be third wheeling.” Your eyes were wide as you looked up at her from your seat. “Absolutely not.” “Please please please YN! Consider it a blind date! I promise you won’t regret it!” You glared at the brunette. “Why would I trust you to set me up with someone reasonable?!” She laughed, her eyes falling anywhere but on your face. “Narita was the one who set it up actually” she mumbled. Your heart leapt a bit, a small seed of hope forming in your chest.

You had met Narita’s friends on several occasions, one of which had held your attention for the last year. Ennoshita was as subdued as the rest of the group, but you couldn’t help the growing suspicion that there was a lot more to the polite male. You chewed at your lip, contemplating whether going on the camping trip was worth the risk of the ‘blind date’ being one of Narita’s other friends. With a loud sigh, you gave in to your own curiosity. “Fine, I’ll go.” Akio clapped her hands together enthusiastically. “Great! I can’t wait!”

Friday after classes you headed to the parking lot by Narita’s dorm. The group was taking his car to the park outside of town. You had all of your essentials packed, and your heart was racing. You felt the flutterings of butterflies in your stomach as you approached the lot, wondering which friend was tagging along as your mystery date. You caught sight of the soft shiny black hair from a few rows away, the jitters of nervous excitement fanning the flames of joy in your heart. “YN!” Akio shouted as soon as you came into view, throwing her arms around your neck in a tight hug. You rolled your eyes playfully, her excitement was slightly contagious. “Hello Narita, Ennoshita” you greeted the other two with a nod. You were glad that your voice remained steady, not betraying how thrilled you were by your crush’s presence.

The ride to the campground was short. You spent the full half an hour listening to Akio sing along to every song on the radio, her loud vocals ruining any chance of sustaining a conversation with Ennoshita. After your group had arrived the car was unpacked and your tents set up. You closed your eyes trying to suppress the blush threatening to rise to our cheeks at the thought of sharing a tent with the black haired boy. Luckily, he seemed unfazed, setting his sleeping bag along one side and leaving the other side empty for yours. By the time camp was set up, the sun was fading behind the tree line. Narita and Ennoshita got to work on building a flier while Akio dragged you off for a bathroom break. “So, are you glad you came?” Aiko asked from behind you. You scowled in her direction, puffing out a soft “I guess.” You ignore the rest of her comments, unwilling to let her know how nervous and excited you actually were.

The night flew by quickly, ending with you settling into your sleeping bag and falling asleep easily. You woke early the next morning, your back pressed against something warm. Tilting your head back you noticed that both you and Ennoshita had somehow managed to end up in the middle of the tent, your back pressed against his chest and his arm draped loosely across your waist. Your cheeks grew warm with the flush of a bright pink blush. You heard shuffling outside of the tent, Akio’s attempts at soft whispers failing miserably. You rolled out from underneath Ennoshita’s arm, crawling out of the tent and stretching your limbs. “Good morning YN” Akio sang as soon as she saw you. “How did you sleep?” she asked, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. You just shook your head, turning around when you heard rustling from within your tent. Ennoshita emerged, running his fingers through his hair lazily. “Good morning Ennoshita” you say, quietly greeting your date.

Akio decided that the four of you should go on an extended hike for the day, so you wind up walking along a trail running parallel to the edge of the small lake in the middle of the park. You pause, looking out across the water’s surface. There was a nice breeze rolling through the park, rippling the water. It was a serene scene, peace settling in the air around you. “Beautiful,” Ennoshita whispers as he moves to stand beside you. You peer over at him, finding his eyes directed towards you. Your cheeks flushed as you looked away, a small smile adorning your features.

“I admit I was surprised to hear that you had expressed an interest in me joining the three of you for this trip.” Your jaw falls slack as you look at him. “I what?” You tilt your head down, burying your face in your hands and groaning. “Aiko and her damned mouth” you whisper. You hear a hearty chuckle from beside you, finding Ennoshita smiling at you when you peek between your friends. “Don’t worry YN, I’m interested in you too.” You feel your cheeks flush further, knowing they must be painted a deep crimson by now. Your conversation is interrupted as Aiko shouts back the trail urging the two of you to catch up as they head back towards the campsite.

The topic of your mutual feelings for each other isn’t brought back up again until you are tucked into your sleeping bags inside of the tent. You had a small lantern lit, illuminating the tent in a soft yellow glow. Ennoshita props himself up on his elbow, leaning over you slightly as you lay back on yours. “May we continue our conversation from the lakeside?” You nod, words failing to form as you try to keep your breathing steady. “I like you YN, I have for a while.” His eyes are swimming with an unfamiliar ferocity. You bite your bottom lip, drawing his eyes to the movement. He places his hand on your chin, using his thumb to pull your lip from your teeth and rubbing across the soft expanse of flesh. His eyes find yours again, his unspoken desire clearly expressed in the dark orbs. You nod slowly, pushing yourself up to meet his lips for a sweet kiss. His lips are a little rough, but the kiss burns with passion that has arousal pooling in your lower stomach. You card your fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands as he deepens the kiss.

He presses soft kisses along your jaw and down your neck, sucking at the soft skin. You let out a soft moan, trailing your fingers down his chest before sliding them up his shirt. He pulls back, discarding his shirt before returning his lips to your neck. You explore the muscular expanse of his chest and abs, loving the way the muscles flex underneath his skin. His hands make their way to the hem of your shirt, his eyes meeting yours questioningly. You pull the shirt up, exposing your naked chest. He sucks in a breath, his fingers moving tentatively as he traces them lightly up your stomach and between your breasts. You pull him back into a fierce kiss, gasping when his fingers make their way to your hardened nipples. He uses this opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, roaming the roof of your mouth before massaging your tongue lazily.

You squirm beneath his touch, your thighs rubbing together in an attempt to find some friction. Ennoshita notices your movements, his lips trailing fiery kisses down your neck and across your chest. His fingers dance across the top of your pants, his eyes meeting yours again as he silently asks for your consent to go further. You nod again, groaning when his hand slips beneath your shorts, his lips wrapping around one of your nipples simultaneously. His fingers ghost over your slit, a soft moan leaving his mouth as he releases your nipple with a pop. “Already so needy for me, little dove” he whispered as his fingers rubbed gentle circles into your clit. Your back arched up into him, mewls falling from your lips. He watched your face, soaking up the way your features scrunched up in pleasure. He slipped down, pressing one finger into your entrance. “You’re so tight little dove,” he groaned as he curled his finger, pumping his digit in and out of your languidly.

He marks the skin on your breasts and chest as he stretches you out, his thumb circling your clit when he feels your walls starting to clench around him. “Gonna be a good little dove and cum on my fingers?” he asks, pressing his lips to yours and swallowing your loud moans as he pushes you over the edge, his thumb rubbing harsh circles into your clit. He works you through your orgasm, pulling his fingers out and placing them at your lips. You open your mouth, your tongue wrapping around them as you taste yourself. “Think your tight little cunt can handle my cock little dove?”


	19. Amusement Park ft. Kageyama- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains public fingering.

“We should go to Disney!” Hinata shouted as the four of you walked home. “Sho-chan, it’s late you have to be quieter,” Fumi scolded the orange haired boy, earning a bashful apology. “I guess that wouldn’t be a horrible idea.” You had to do a double take as your boyfriend Kageyama agreed with his friend. They tended to argue over everything they could. “Do you want to go, YN?” “Sure, that sounds like fun Tobio,” you said, nodding your head. Hinata talked animatedly for the remainder of the walk back to Fumi’s apartment. The group made plans to meet at Disney the next morning, bright and early.

A trip to the amusement park with Hinata and Kageyama was as chaotic and fun as you could have imagined. They argued over which ride to go on next. They competed in every single carnival-style game booth. They even competed while you were eating. It was still a fun day, filled with adventure and adrenaline rushes! You had listened to the two of them arguing for several minutes about what your last ride of the day should be.

With a loud sigh, you and Fumi quietly decided on a ride. Taking your respective partners by the hand you dragged them off towards the ride you had chosen: Splash Mountain. You waited in line for a bit, leaning against Kageyama’s side. “Are you having fun?” he whispered. You offered him a bright smile. “Yeah, this was an eventful day. It’s nice to do something different every once in a while.” He only nods, turning his face away from you.

Out of everything you could have possibly transpired during the course of your double date, finding Kageyama knuckle deep inside of you during the long ride to the top of splash mountain had not made the list.

You had wondered why he was so insistent that the two of you sit at the very back of the ride while Hinata and Fumi had wanted to sit at the very front. You didn’t really care where you sat, so you climbed in beside Kageyama in the last set of seats. As soon as you were out of the gates, you felt his hand on your thigh beneath your shorts. He hid his emotions well, so you thought he was nervous about the five story drop that awaited you. You flashed a brief smile his way before turning your attention to the scenery around the ride.

At least until you felt his hand inch forwards, his fingers caressing your clothed core. Your eyes were wide as you turned back to him. “Tobio-” He pushed your shorts to the side, his finger running along your slit and sending shivers up your spine. “Relax and enjoy the ride YN.” You could only nod, biting your tongue as he pushed a finger inside of you. His movements were always precise. He had taken the time to explore every inch of your body, memorizing every single spot that made you weak in the knees. He pumped his finger languidly, building you up slowly. You were panting softly by the time he pushed in another finger, halfway through the ride. “Tobio,” you whined, feeling the build up. It wasn’t enough and you both knew it. “Patience,” he whispered as he quickened his pace just a little.

As the ride reached the top, ready for the drop, he added pressure to your clit, rubbing small, harsh circles. Slipping another finger into your core, he pumped in and out of you furiously, bringing you over the edge just as your car began its five story descent. He pumped you through your orgasm, the thrill of dropping five stories only heightening the experience. He withdrew his fingers and adjusted your clothes just as your car began to slow to a stop, signalling the end of the ride. 

“Tobio,” you hissed as you unbuckled and climbed out of the car and onto shaky legs. Kageyama just shrugged, walking over to meet Hinata and Fumi. You ran your tongue along the inside of your cheek, the flesh sore from your attempts to stifle your moans. You pulled Kageyama back, leaning to whisper in his ear. 

“Expect payback for that later.”


	20. Blacklight Paint Party ft. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fingering, lewd language, penetrative sex, and swearing

You had signed up for the blind date raffle at your college as a dare from one of your friends. “What’s the worst that can happen?” they had asked as you wrote your information down on the pink note card and dropped it into the appropriate box. “I guess we will find out” you mumble as you walk away.

One week later you received an envelope with a notecard inside. ‘Saturday, 8 pm, the art building. Bring your swimsuit. Look for the blue rose.’ You felt the initial buds of nervousness as you realized this was all real- you were going to meet up with some stranger from your campus for a surprise date. It was equally thrilling and utterly terrifying.

Saturday evening, you pulled on your swimsuit, covering it with comfortable clothing, and made your way across campus. As you approached the art building, you saw a few people standing around holding various types and colors of flowers. Your heart was beating quickly as your eyes wandered from flower to flower, searching for the blue- rose? Your eyes trailed upwards from the flower to the face of the person holding it and time seemed to stand still. Out of the thirty thousand students attending this school, what was the probability that her long time friend (and crush) was the one standing before her holding the flower meant for her? Less than one percent, and yet there he stood.

She was drawn from her thoughts when he started walking towards her. “YN-chan! What are you doing here?” Oikawa has the same half smile, half smirk he always wore when he went out. You silently pulled the notecard from your packet, handing it to him. He read over the text, his eyes going wide and his smile turning genuine. “I guess we’re on a date then!” he said cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and guided you into the building.

The room they were holding the event in was very dark, with only the soft glow of the ultraviolet lights hung from the ceiling to guide them. One of the event attendants greeted you as you walked in, quickly explaining everything to you before directing you to their changing area. You stepped inside, stripping down to your swimsuit and handing your belongings off to the coat check. Your eyes danced as you looked around the room. “Ready to get messy?” Oikawa’s breath was warm against your ear as he guided you further into the room, his hand pressed firmly against the small of your back. The feeling of his hand on your bare skin was searing, a soft blush coating your cheeks.

Within the next ten minutes the room was packed. You were pressed closer to your friend, laughing as he dipped his fingertips into the paint , pulling them up and watching the paint drip off of them. You dipped your own fingers into a neon pink bucket nearby, swirling them for a moment to coat them well. You reached over, using the paint to draw an intricate mask around Oikawa’s eyes. He watched you for a second, his chocolate eyes swimming with unreadable emotions. He quickly joined in the fun, tracing patterns over your arms.

Neither of you spoke, too focused on the feel of the others skin underneath their fingertips. Your heart was pounding as he trailed his fingers over your collarbones, moving them down to draw across the skin above the top of your bikini. The group next to you started throwing handfuls of paint at each other, the splatter of a missed shot hitting your skin pulling you from the intimacy of the moment. You laughed, watching as the whole room began to erupt in handfuls of tossed paint. Oikawa joined in the fun, flicking large globs of paint onto your skin as you yelped and jumped to retaliate the attack.

You stumbled forwards when someone bumped into you, Oikawa catching you by the wrists before you could hit the floor. He pulled you up to him, your bodies millimeters away from touching. Your breath caught in your throat as your eyes found his. The chocolate orbs were dark, swirling with an emotion you had never seen him express for you: lust. You pushed forwards, his lips crashing against yours in a heated kiss. You kissed back with fervor, reveling in the feeling of his soft lips moving skillfully against yours. You smiled into the kiss as you dipped your hand into the paint again, smearing the bright blue down his chest as he broke the kiss. His dark eyes gleamed with a hint of mischief as he kissed you again. You let out a yelp when you felt the wet smear of paint across the back of your thighs below your ass. You pressed yourself against him to escape the cold paint, feeling his semi-hard length against you. He stifled a groan, his other hand gripping your arm tightly. “Careful, princess, unless you want to take this back to my dorm I wouldn’t grind against me like that” he whispered the warning in your ear.

You felt a mischievous smile playing at your lips, but quickly schooled your features back to an innocent look as you peered up at him. You turned, gathering paint on your fingers again, and turned back to him drawing patterns across his abs. You let your fingers trail languidly across the tense muscles there, slowly making your way down the sharp v’s of his hips and over the skin above his swimwear. You hear him suck in a breath as you hook your finger into the waistband of his shorts. He crushes you against him again, pressing open kisses to your jaw. “We are leaving.” His voice is commanding as he pushes you through the crowd to gather your things.

You make it across campus and stumble into his dorm, his lips immediately pressed against yours as he lifts you and places you on his bed. He shuffles around, hitting a switch and sending the same ultraviolet light across his room. The dried paint on your skin glows as you pull your shirt back off. “You really have your own UV light?” you giggle as you look up at him. “Tease me, and I will gladly do the same.” His voice is deeper now, sending a wave of arousal straight through your core. His fingers rest along the waistband of your pants, his eyes searching yours. You give him a small nod, lifting your hips to allow him to remove them. You pull him down to you for another searing kiss, your hands tangling in his soft hair. You moan into the kiss as his fingers brush over your clothed core. He pushes your bikini bottoms aside, running his fingertip along the inside of your folds. “You’re so wet, princess,” he groans as he breaks the kiss, moving his lips down your neck. His fingers move up to your clit, rubbing lazy circles into the bud. Your back arches into him at the pressure, a soft moan falling from your lips.

He nips at your collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a deep red mark. His kisses and bites continue downwards as his fingers trace down to circle around your entrance. He pushes your bikini top down, exposing your breasts. His tongue runs along the expanse of the valley between your breasts before flicking over the hardened bud. He sucks the nub into his mouth as his finger pushes into your core. He alternates between your breasts as he pumps his finger in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace, quickly adding a second finger. You’re squirming beneath him, feeling the slow pool of your orgasm as it builds. The feeling is only intensified by the pressure of his hard on against your thigh. “Tooru” you whine, your fingers gripping his hair to pull him up to meet you in a hungry kiss. “Please fuck me.”

He pulls his fingers out, placing them against your lips. You open your mouth, tongue swirling around them as you lick them clean. He groans as he pulls his swim bottoms off, tossing them aside. He digs through his drawer, removing the square foil packet and ripping it open. He rips it open, sliding the condom down his length and pumping his cock a few times. Before lining himself up with your entrance. He pauses, his eyes searching yours again, so you reach out fingers wrapping around his base as you guide him into you. You moan deeply as he stretches you out, the mixture of pain and pleasure helping to build the arousal settling in your lower stomach. “F-fuck you’re tight” he breathes as you clench around him.

He sets a brutal pace after you adjust to him, his length hitting deep inside of you and grinding against the best spots with each piercing thrust. You feel yourself teetering, close the edge but not quite there. His thrusts stutter as he looks down at you, a small laugh escaping his lips. You scrunch your brow in confusion before you notice it too. The sweat from your activity has mixed with the paint on your bodies, reanimating the liquid and smearing it as you move against each other. His fingers move across your chest, dragging the sweat-paint mixture down around your nipples. “You look so gorgeous, stuffed with my cock and covered in paint.” You mewl at his words, desperate for release. His free hand sneaks between you pressing his fingers to your clit as his thrusts get sloppy. You feel the coil tighten as he increases the pressure of his fingers. “Gonna cum” you moan out, hands gripping his sheets tightly. “Do it princess, cum all over my cock.” His words spur you on, and with a few more sharp thrusts into you the coil snaps, his name tumbling from your lips in repetition, and your walls spasming around him as he works you through your orgasm. “Feels so good” you cry as he keeps thrusting into you before releasing with a low moan.

He pulls out of you, disposing of the condom before collapsing beside you.

“Fuck YN,” he gasps as you ghost your fingers along his length, loving the way he shudders under your touch. “If I knew that having sex with you was this incredible I would have asked you out a long time ago.” You laugh at his words, turning to press your lips against his in a gentle kiss as you trace patterns on the skin of his chest. “Then I guess you’ll have to take me out on another date,” you mumble against his lips.

“Definitely.”


	21. Haunted House ft. Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: unprotected sex, dirty talk?, wearing a vibrator in public (is that exhibitionism??)

It was a random day when Tendou showed up at your doorstep, eyes wide and gleaming with excitement. The two of you had been dating for quite a while, so you knew that this would either be something utterly spectacular or something absolutely absurd. There really wasn’t any in between with the redhead. You were sitting on your bed when he handed you a small box. It was neatly wrapped and even sported an intricate bow. Your eyebrows scrunched as you searched for a reason behind the gift. Finding none, you open the packaging carefully. Eyeing the contents of the box, you somehow feel completely shocked and totally unfazed.

“A bullet vibrator?” You look up at Tendou, a wide grin spread across his face. His eyes search your face for a moment before his smile falters a little. “You don’t like it?” You shake your head, setting the package on the bed in front of you. “I’m just surprised is all.” You take it out of the package, feeling the weight of it in your hands and testing the intensity of the vibrations. You didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of utilizing the small toy sent waves of arousal straight to your core. You were slightly disappointed when Tendou made no use to mention the vibrator. The box sitting untouched in a drawer of your dresser.

It was a random Saturday in October when the device was brought out for the first time. Tendou had asked you out for a surprise date that evening. You were attempting to fix your uncooperative hair for the umpteenth time when Tendou sat the box on the bathroom counter. His long arms wrapped around your waist as his eyes met yours in the mirror. He gave you his best puppy dog eyes. “Wear it for me while we go out tonight?” The thought of going on whatever mystery date your boyfriend had planned with the vibrator inside of you was thrilling, but you steeled your face not wanting to let him know just how willing you were to participate in his plan. “I guess” you sigh as you turn to face him.

He lights up, his red eyes bright as he opens the box. He presses his lips against your in a messy kiss, one hand making its way under your skirt. He pushed your underwear to the side, feeling the light dampness along your folds. He moved his kisses to your jaw and neck as he pushed one of his long fingers inside of you. He pumped his finger languidly, only wanting to get you wet enough to fit the vibrator with ease.

When he deemed you ready he brought the cold device to your entrance, rubbing its tip along your folds to collect the juices there. He pushed it in gently, kissing you deeply as he did so. You stifle a moan at the feeling of the device sinking into you. He pulls back, his forehead pressed to yours. “So, are you going to test it out?” He chuckles at you, grabbing the remote and turning it on low. The feeling is intoxicating, and you let out a low moan as he hikes up the speed before quickly shutting it off. “Let’s go baby, don’t want to be late!”

The two of you chat idly as he drives to the secret destination for your date. You let out a shocked gasp when you pull into the parking lot. “You really asked me to wear a vibrator to a haunted house?” you ask Tendou wide eyed. He simply smiles at you, his eyes brimming with mischief. He opens the door for you, wrapping his hand around your waist and keeping you close to him as you walk towards the small line. You wait with a nervous excitement for the moment when your boyfriend opts to use the vibrator.

You’ve been in the haunted house for several minutes already, experiencing a few minor jumpscares (most of which the redhead himself induced). You find yourself walking down a foggy, dimly lit tunnel. The edges of which house skeletons and dead bodies warped into the walls. You are walking behind your boyfriend when one of the dead bodies reaches out for you. You jump towards Tendou, letting out a small scream that is quickly cut off as he turns on the vibrator. You stare at him in shock, the arousal from earlier only adding the intense feelings the vibrations are stirring within you. You bite at your bottom lip, feeling slightly needy.

You fall into a similar pattern as you navigate the huge haunted house. Each jumpscare earns an increase in the speed of the vibrator. As he kicked it up to the most recent speed you let out a loud moan, earning an odd look from the actor who had startled you. Your face was flushed a deep red as you clung to Tendou’s arm, your nails biting into his skin. “What’s the matter baby?” he coos in your ear. “Need you” you breathe out, your eyes pleading as you look up at him. He presses a hungry kiss to your lips causing you to moan into him. “Be a good girl and make it through the rest without cumming and I’ll give you anything you want” he whispers in your ear as he guides you into the next section of the house.

You’ve never been more relieved than you were when you finally saw the bright red exit sign that marked the end of your trip. You pulled Tendou along behind you as you nearly sprinted to his car, his laughter earning humoured looks from everyone you passed. You contemplate just climbing into the backseat and making him finish this here and now, but the steady stream of people passing by quickly cancels that idea out. You climb into the front seat, squirming impatiently as you watch Tendou walk around the car and climb into his own seat. The drive back to your apartment is quiet save for the occasional gasp falling from your lips or a giddy chuckle falling from his.

Your apartment door is barely closed when you press your lips against his hungrily. “Satori” you whine, your hands sliding underneath his shirt to feel the muscles on his abdomen. “Jump” he says as his arms slide around your thighs. You follow his command, wrapping your legs around him. He lets out a rumbling groan as he feels your wetness press against the exposed skin of his stomach. “You’ve been such a good girl for me.” His breath hitches as you mewl in response, grinding your hips against him.

He lays you on your bed, making quick work of removing your clothes as well as his own. You moan loudly, nearly drooling at the sight of his hard cock against his abdomen. He crawls on top of you, pressing open mouthed kisses along your collarbone and working his way down to your exposed breasts. He pulls one of your hardened nipples into his mouth, his fingers finding their way to your clit and pressing lightly. Your back arches into the touch, the stimulation too much yet not enough.

Your fingers card through his hair before you grip tightly. “S-Satori please” you whine. He lets go of our nipple with a pop, his eyes dark with lust as he looks up at you. You feel his fingers move down to your entrance, one sliding in alongside the vibrator. He curls his finger as he pumps it in and out of you, earning a loud moan. His lips find your neck again, the soft kisses and sucks turning into harsh nips and bites. You feel the coil building in your stomach as he inserts a second finger. “Feels so good” you mumble out, the smirk on his face apparent against your skin. He pulls his fingers out, moving to hover over you.

“I’m going to take it out now baby,” he whispers as he reaches for the remote. You catch his wrist, your cheeks bright pink as you look up at him. “Leave it in.” His lustful gaze turns practically feral at your words. He lines his cock up with your entrance, pushing inside of you slowly. The stretch of his cock alongside the vibrator almost sends you over the edge.

He bottoms out, his chest heaving as he stills inside of you. “Fuck, YN” he groans as he pulls back slowly before slamming himself back in. Your walls are already starting to clench around him, and he can tell you’re close. The tightness of you clenching around him paired with the vibrations are almost enough to push him into an early orgasm. He clenches his teeth as he starts to move within you, setting a brutal pace. His hands grip your thighs bruisingly. You feel the coil in you pull taut, as you teeter so closely on the edge of your orgasm.

Tendou’s pace stutters as his own orgasm approaches, his fingers sliding down to rub circles into your throbbing clit. “Cum for me good girl, cum all over my cock.” His words and the added pressure to his fingers send you over the edge, your back arching harshly off the bed. A scream of his name falls from your lips, your vision swimming with stars. The tightness of your walls clamping down around his length pushes him over the edge as he spills his seed inside of you. He thrusts into you a few more times, riding out both of your highs. He pulls out, grabbing the remote and turning off the vibrator. He pulls the little device out of you, biting his lip at the way both of your cum drips out of you. You watch him with heavy eyes as his red orbs devour you.

He pulls his gaze away from your dripping cunt, crawling up to pull you into his arms. He presses a kiss to your forehead. “I fucking love you YN” he whispers. You giggle, feeling him grow semi-hard against your thigh.

“I love you too Satori.”


	22. Museum Date ft. Kuroo- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains (mildly) hair pulling, biting, choking, degradation, daddy kink, unprotected sex, vaginal penetration without prep, anal.

Your Friday night normally consisted of take out, a movie, and a very intimate night in with your boyfriend. Tonight however, after classes had ended for the day, you found yourself on the train, your head leaning on Kuroo’s shoulder as the two of you headed to the local Natural History museum. Kuroo was talking animatedly about the special exhibit he had heard about, knowing that it was a topic you loved. You felt a smile form on your face, enjoying how attentive and thoughtful the beheaded boy was when it came to you. You lifted your head, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure it will be epic. Thanks babe!” His eyes are bright as he looks down at you, his dark irises swimming with affection.

Kuroo was correct, of course, and you absolutely loved the special exhibit. The only thing you didn’t enjoy as much was how packed the museum was for so late on a Friday evening. You had to jerk to a stop several times when groups would cut in front of you. While it was annoying to have to suddenly stop so often, it wouldn’t have been an issue if it hadn’t been for one fact: every single time you stopped you stepped back and unintentionally ran your ass against Kuroo’s length.

After a few times, his hands made their way to your hips, gripping them tightly as he laid his head on your shoulder. “YN,” he growled out. You turned to look at him, eyes wide at the change in his tone, His eyes were dark and swimming with lust. “We need to leave- now.” His commanding tone sent chills down your spine, the flutters of arousal in your stomach making you nod in agreement. He walked behind you, his length pressing against your ass every time you had to stop. You flagged a cab to take you back to our shared apartment, knowing that your boyfriend wouldn’t want to sit on the train for fifteen minutes in this state.

As soon as you were both seated in the back of the dark cab, Kuroo’s lips were pressed against your neck, pressing lazy kisses to your soft skin. You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access. You knew you wouldn’t be in the car long, but you wanted to take this rare opportunity to tease your boyfriend a litte. You let your fingers ghost over his semi-hard on, earning a low growl of warning as he nipped harshly at your neck. You could feel the wetness of your arousal soaking your panties, the thought of what awaited you when you returned home making you rub your thighs together impatiently. The cab pulled up to the front of your building, you scrambled out as Kuroo handed the driver some money. You waited for him to exit, walking close to him so that he wasn’t sporting a very visible tent in his pants during the walk up to your door.

You had barely made it through the door, his foot kicking it closed as his hand found its way to your neck. He pulled you into a searing kiss, applying a gentle pressure to the sides of your throat as he led you to the bedroom. He pulled your top up over your head before he pushed you backwards onto the bed. He stripped to his boxers, his hard length straining against the fabric. You run your tongue along your bottom lip as you watch him, his eyes roving your body. “Strip and get on all fours kitten” he demanded, watching as you scrambled to remove the rest of your clothes. You crawled further up onto the bed, wiggling your ass as you moved. You felt the mattress dip with Kuroo’s added weight as he crawled up behind you. He weaved on hand in our hair, tugging on the strands to pull you up against him. His erection grinding against your ass through the movement had a whimper leaving your lips.

“You like acting like a whore and getting me riled up in public?” he growled as he pressed open mouthed kisses along the side of our neck. “N-no Daddy, was an accident” you pant as he reaches the juncture of your neck. “Certainly didn’t feel like an accident when your fingers were on my cock in the cab, kitten.” You let out a low moan as he thrust himself inside of you, his length stretching you with a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He bit down on your shoulder, drawing the moan out louder at the added sensation.

He set a brutal pace, pushing himself deep inside of you with each harsh thrust. He wrapped one hand around your neck applying pressure as he nipped at your shoulder. “Should’ve bent you over right in the middle of the museum and fucked you in front of the crowd.” His lewd words had your walls clenching around him, soft whimpers escaping your throat. “Bet my little slut would’ve loved that- having this pretty pussy on display for the world to see.” “Just for you, Daddy” you moaned as his length dragged deliciously against your insides.

He pulled his hand from your throat, pushing you back down onto your forearms. The change of position allowed him to push deeper inside of you, a loud moan escaping your lips. You felt the chill of liquid rolling down your ass, Kuroo’s fingers swirling the cold lube around your hole. “That’s right, Kitten,” he muttered as he pushed a finger inside. You let out a small gasp at the sensation. “This pretty pussy, that lewd mouth, and this gorgeous ass are all mine.” You nodded, unable to form words as the coil inside of you grew tighter, your body teetering on the edge of orgasm. “D-daddy please” you whine, the closeness of your pleasure sending shockwaves down your spine.

He pulled out suddenly, your walls clenching around the emptiness, a whimper leaving your lips. He lined himself up with your back entrance, pushing into you slowly. He wrapped his arm around you, his fingers rubbing lazy circles into your throbbing clit as he bottomed out in you. A low groan left his lips as he pulled back, pushing back in slowly. “So fucking tight for me, kitten. I’m so close. Be a good girl and cum for Daddy.” He started thrusting into you, adding pressure to the fingers rubbing against your clit. You felt the coil in your stomach pulling taut, and snap as his grip on your hip tightened, his fingers digging into the skin painfully. Kuroo’s name was falling from your lips in repetition. His pace stuttered as he stilled deep within you, spurts of his thick white cum leaking out around his length.

He pressed featherlight kisses down your spine as he pulled out of you, collapsing onto the bed beside you. He pulled you into his arms, burying his face into the top of your hair. He cuddled you for a few minutes before he stood up, pulling you to your feet behind him. “I’ll run us a bath” he whispered as he kissed your forehead.


	23. Music Festival ft. Kuroo- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains penetrative sex.

“Demon Dayz” was what the Gorillaz had decided to call it. You remembered when they had held the first event in Los Angeles a few years ago, the sadness of being unable to attend was nearly overwhelming. When the announcement of a secondary event was made, you were cautious. As you opened the webpage and saw Tokyo, Japan as the location for the festival you let out a loud squeal startling your friends and classmates.

When your afternoon classes had ended you had run back to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, slamming the door open. His eyebrows raised in concern as you approached him, out of breath and clearly having run there. “You good kitten?” You laughed, finding the concern in his voice was endearing. “The festival- we have to go!” You shoved your phone towards him, the concert page still open. He chuckled, you were adorable when you were this excited. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

The streets of Akihabara were even more packed than usual. The one-day-only music event of a lifetime had brought fans from around the world to this working area of Tokyo. Summer break meant that most kids were out of school, so the usually busy area was a chaotic mass of concert goers and regular visitors. Kuroo watched you intently, intoxicated by the excited look that never seemed to leave your (e/c) eyes.

“Tetsu look!” you almost shouted when the large stage came into view. He let you lead him through the crowd, surprised by how well you managed to navigate around the mass of bodies. When the bands started he watched you more than the stage. The first time you had jumped into the mosh pit, he had to admit he was concerned. It seemed so dangerous for you, but hearing your ringing laughter mingling with the music he couldn’t help but join you.

By the end of the Gorillaz setlist, Kuroo was riding an adrenaline high like he had never experienced before. He felt so alive and so energetic. Looking into your eyes he knew that you felt the same. He wanted nothing more than to get you home and share this energy with you.

He pushed the door open behind you, his lips hadn’t left yours since you had gotten in the cab and headed home for the evening. He nipped at your jaw, trailing his kisses down to your neck, leaving bright reddish-purple along the entire expanse of skin. He felt your hands at his waist, unbuttoning his pants and slipping your hand in to wrap your delicate fingers around his hard cock. He groaned against your skin as you pumped his length.

He pulled your pants down, fingers wandering along the length of your slit. Feeling how wet you were, he gripped the backs of your thighs, pulling you up and pressing you against the wall. He pulled his boxers down just low enough to free himself and pushed inside of you, almost cumming from how lightly your walls gripped him. “Tetsu,” you whined, your tone needy. He started his thrusts with a slow pace, his length grinding against that perfect spot inside to have you mewling against him.

He felt your walls start to clench around him, knowing that you were on the verge of orgasming. He moved his fingers to your clit, rubbing small circles into the nub as his pace became merciless. “F-fuck kitten,” he groaned as you came around him, your walls spasming deliciously against his cock and sending him over the edge. He thrust you through it, drawing his own orgasm out. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, setting your legs back down on the ground but maintaining his hold on you to keep you steady.

“Come on Tetsu, think you can give me another?” you ask him teasingly, pulling him along behind you as you leave a path of discarded clothing leading to your bedroom door.


	24. Road Trip ft. Kuroo- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains oral (m. receiving).  
> Please do not try this at home.

The summer of your second year of university would always be one of your favorite memories of your time spent with your close friend and partner in spontaneity: Kuroo Tetsurou. You had met during your first year of high school but hadn’t really bonded until you encountered each other at a party during your first year of college. That chance meeting had led to an off and on friends-with-benefits relationship. You were there if he needed you and vice versa.

You were laying on the roof of your parents house watching the night sky when the urge for adventure struck. You had scrambled back into the house, grabbing your phone and dialing the bedhead’s number. It rang a few times before you heard a sleepy “YN?” from the other line.

“Tetsu!” you replied cheerily, earning a groan from your friend.

“Let’s go on a road trip!” 

You waited for an answer, bouncing excited on the heels of your feet. 

“If I agree will you let me go back to sleep?”

“Yes,” you laughed.

“Fine. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Now go to sleep YN.” Kuroo ended the call without waiting for your reply.

You flopped down onto your bed, pulling your laptop over to search for good places to take a road trip to. You had traversed a lot of your homeland with your parents, but you knew that Kuroo wasn’t as seasoned in his travels. Searching your memory you thought of the perfect place: Shirahama. The picturesque beaches, the plenitude of things to do, and it was a 14+ hour drive! It was the perfect place to spend a few days with your closest friend.

The next morning you were woken by the loud ringing of your phone. Groaning you accepted the call. “Good morning devil-incarnate” you whined into the phone, smiling at the loud laugh that fell from Kuroo’s lips in response.

“Good morning to you too my favorite succubus. What’s wrong, stay up too late?” You scoff at his question, knowing that he was retaliating for you waking him at 3 a.m.

“What do you want, Tetsu?”

“I thought we were going to plan a road trip?”

You sit up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes groggily. “I already planned it, we just have to decide when we want to go.”

Kuroo chuckles, you can hear the rustle of his pillow as his head shakes against it. “How about right now?”

“Breakfast first, then we can leave. Oh and pack something to swim in.” You end the call before he can pester you with questions, stretching your limbs as you climb out of bed. You grab a duffel bag, throwing your swimsuit, cell phone charger, and a couple days worth of clothes into the bag. After you make sure you have everything packed you head downstairs, leaving a note for your parents to find when they returned home from work that evening.

You meet Kuroo at your usual breakfast spot, sliding into the booth across from him and accepting the coffee he slides to you. “I already ordered, should be out soon.” You nod, sipping at the warm drink in your hands.

“So where are we going?”

You smirk at the bedhead, shrugging your shoulders. “Guess you’ll find out when we get there!”

Your food arrives a few moments later, curbing any further questions about your destination. After enjoying your quick breakfast, you toss your bag into the back of Kuroo’s car, pulling out your phone and setting the first of your destinations on the navigation screen. Kuroo squinted at the screen, reading the location. “Nakatajima Sand Dunes? That’s where you want your road trip to lead?” You frown, playfully punching him in the arm. “No! That’s just our first stop! Unless you decide to stop somewhere else in between, you know I am up for whatever!” He gives you his usual scheming grin as he guides the car in the right direction.

You made it the sand dunes with great timing, catching the afternoon sun warming the sand beneath your toes. It was a pretty busy spot, with school out several families milled about, chasing after small children. You lingered for a bit, stretching your legs and enjoying the sun. You snapped a few photos of Kuroo as he enjoyed the view.

“C’mon Tetsu!” you called out to him, smiling when he turned towards you with a sigh. Your journey to Shirahama still called for another 9+ hours on the road, so you spent the time singing along with the radio or chatting with Kuroo about the places you passed. You were only a few hours away from your destination when a new, more adventurous idea popped into your head.

Kuroo had always known that you were impulsive and slightly crazy, both features he found endearing in you. Even with that knowledge he didn’t expect to feel you hand slipping under the band of his sweatpants while he was driving. His eyebrows arched as he peeked over at you, the knowing smirk on your face driving him wild. “Whatcha doing there, kitten?” You didn’t answer, opting to run the tips of your fingers over his length reveling in the way his dick twitched beneath the touch. You stopped, withdrawing your hand and turning towards him, a serious expression on your face.

“Tetsurou, are you comfortable with receiving a blowjob while driving?” Kuroo groaned at the thought, feeling the semi-hard erection in his pants grow. “Go for it” he breathed, shuffling his sweats down enough for you to have access to him.

You smiled giddily, unbuckling and leaning over to run your tongue up the length of his cock, flicking across his tip before taking his tip into your mouth and sucking gently. Kuroo tightened his grip on the steering wheel, his free hand winding into your hair as he guided you to take more of him into your mouth. You felt his length hit the back of your throat, a moan falling from your lips as he bucked up slightly into your mouth. “Fuck kitten” he growled, quickening the pace of your bobbing head with the hand he had gripping your hair tightly. You slid a hand over to play with his balls while you hollow your cheeks around him, moaning each time he struck the back of your throat. 

You felt his cock start to twitch in your mouth, knowing he was close you took his full length into your mouth and swallowed around him. He let out a deep moan of your name as he came down your throat, hand holding your head down as he released his seed. You pulled off of him, adjusting his boxers and sweatpants for him before sitting back up in your own seat.

“Jesus YN,” Kuroo pants, coming down from his high slowly. You offer him a sweet smile, running your tongue across your lips playfully. “Fuck I want to marry you.” You were going to laugh off his comment until you noticed how his muscles had tensed nervously, your mouth immediately going dry. “Wait, Tetsu-” you trailed off after his name, unsure of how to approach the topic. “I definitely didn’t want to tell you like this, but I guess we’re already here so I’d might as well go for it. I’m in love with you.” You stare wide-eyed at the bedhead for a moment before a bright smile spreads across your face.

“I may thrive off of the chaos that results from impulsive decisions, but if you’re going to ask me to marry you I at least expect you to have a ring for me.” Kuroo’s eyes flicker over to you for a second, his jaw dropping at your delighted expression.

“Then I guess we’ll have to look into that when we get back from our vacation, won’t we kitten?”


	25. Stargazing ft. Kuroo- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lewd language, oral (f. receiving), and unprotected sex.

The night sky in Tokyo was drowned out by the smog of the city and the blindingly bright lights, so when Kuroo had driven to your hometown in Miyagi to surprise you during the summer of your second year of college you knew you had to take him somewhere special. You were pulling your close friend along by the hand as you sneaked your way into the large barn on your neighbors farm. You knew the elderly couple wouldn’t mind you using the barn for the evening, you’d spent a large portion of your youth helping them with their animals after all, but the added exhilaration of sneaking across the dark field with Kuroo in tow was worth not asking.

You slid the barn doors shut behind you, pulling out the flashlight you had hastily shoved into your backpack at the last minute. “C’mon rooster head, keep up!” you whispered as you started climbing up to the loft above you, the flashlight angled down to prevent him from falling. When you reached the top you leaned down, helping Kuroo up the last few rungs of the ladder. You stepped over the wall at the end of the barn, unlatching the top windows and sliding them open. You grabbed the large blanket you had thrown in your bag, spreading it out on the wooden floor and settling onto it. You patted the spot beside you, watching as your friend sat with one eyebrow raised towards you. It was dark, and getting darker, but not quite dark enough for the bedhead to be able to really see the sight you were trying to show him.

“What are we doing here YN?” You laughed, laying back beside him and pointing out the large windows. He followed your finger, his golden eyes watching as the night sky emerged in the growing darkness. “Holy shit, that’s beautiful,” he whispered, his voice full of awe. A soft smile played at your lips as you voiced your agreement, yours eyes glued to his. His strong jaw was dropped, his lips parted slightly. The night sky reflected in his eyes, the already alluring orbs depth-less, pulling you further into his beauty. You would be lying if you said that you didn’t find the bedhead attractive. He was tall, his ridiculous smirk blinding, his muscles always stretching deliciously beneath his clothing. His personality was even more attractive, not that you would ever admit that part. You wouldn’t want to fuel his ego.

You were so lost in your own thoughts, eyes glued to him, that you didn’t notice those golden orbs turned towards you until you felt the warmth of his breath across your lips. The kiss was smooth, just the right amount of pressure behind his movements against you. Your fingers made their way into his hair, gently tugging at the strands as you pulled him closer to you. He settled on top of you, one of his hands finding the open expanse of skin where your shirt had ridden up. His kisses moved across your jaw, his tongue flicking out to slide across the outer shell of your ear. “YN,” his voice was breathy with lust. You didn’t voice your reply, choosing to slide your hands down his muscled back as you pushed your hips up to grind against him. You reveled in the soft moan that fell from his lips. His lips were back on yours as he thrust himself against you, his clothed erection sliding against your clit and eliciting a long moan of your own. Your fingers dug into the back of his shirt, pulling the material up and over his head.

Kuroo placed kisses along the side of your neck, sucking and nipping at the expanse of open skin. You slid your hands over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen before you slid them into his sweatpants, fingers wrapping around his hard length. You held back a groan as you slid your fingers down his length. You weren’t entirely sure you would even be able to take him, and that thought alone had heat pooling in your stomach. His hands slid beneath you, making their way into your bottoms to squeeze your ass. “Wanna taste you” he groaned, prompting you to lift your hips allowing him to slide your bottoms down. He sat up, watching as a string of your slick clung to your panties as he removed them. His eyes were almost feral as he glanced back up to you, pressing rough kisses to the inside of your knee and moving upwards along your inner thigh. His breath fanned across your folds as you squirmed beneath him needily. “Gonna be a good girl and hold still for me, kitten?” You nod, biting your bottom lip as you look down at him.

He flattens out his tongue, running the warm muscle up the length of your slit before wrapping his lips around your sensitive clit. Soft moans fall from your lips as he swirls his tongue around the bud, sliding back down to push inside of you. You had always imagined that Kuroo would be skillful with his tongue, and you were not disappointed as he quickly brought you to the edge of your first orgasm. “Tetsu” you moan loudly as you try to warn him that you are going to cum. He pulls back, sliding his sweats and boxers down before he lines himself up with your entrance. He presses a passionate kiss to your lips, his hands gripping your hips tightly. “Deep breath for me kitten” he whispers against your lips. You obey, drawing in a deep breath as he pushes inside of you. His cock stretched your walls in a pleasurable but painful way, causing tears to form at the corners of your eyes. You dig your fingers into his back as he bottoms out, open mouthed kisses pressed all over your face as he waits for you to adjust.

You wrap your legs around his waist, grinding against him, silently urging him to move. He pulls out slowly before snapping his hips against you roughly, his length dragging against your walls sending jolts of pleasure to the deep pool in your stomach. He increased his pace, pushing your knees up to your chest as he pushes himself even deeper inside of you. You feel the coil pull taut as you teeter on the edge of your orgasm. “Gonna let me paint your insides white, kitten?” Kuroo’s pace is stuttered as he finds the edge of his own orgasm. “A-ah, Tetsu,” you groan, your nails digging into his shoulders as he pounds into you. “Cum now, kitten.” You fall over the edge with the harsh thrust he delivers, his weight grinding against your clit. Loud moans of his name echo off the walls of the barn as your walls clench around him. “Fuck YN,” he grunts as your walls grip him tightly the added pressure sending him over the edge, his seed spilling deep within you. He collapses on top of you, panting.

You lay there for a few minutes before Kuroo pulls out of you, your walls fluttering around the emptiness. He flops onto the blanket beside you, pulling you over to curl into his side. He props his head on one of his arms, his eyes falling back on the starry sky stretching for miles around you.


	26. Carnival ft. Kenma- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains cockwarming, hints of sex via video call.

“YN, will you just listen to me? It’s one date! You know that Mika won’t go unless you go too.” Kuroo pleaded. “Listen rooster head, you’ve been trying to set me up with your friend for months. I feel like this is just another ploy to get us together.” Kuroo rolled his eyes dramatically. “YN, you won’t even let me tell you anything about him. But no, I really want to go with Mika. Help a friend out will you?” You groan, closing your eyes and rubbing your temples. You knew how persistent he could be, so you caved. “Fine,” you answer, “but you’re buying my lunch today!” He beamed at you, grabbing his phone and tipping at it animatedly.

The weekend rolled around all too quickly. You had a busy schedule, between classes and your stream schedule you barely had any time off. You were a little miffed that you had to cancel your stream for Saturday evening to attend the local carnival with Kuroo, his mystery friend, and your classmate Mika. You had opted for wearing a mid-thigh length skirt, giving you an excuse to skip most of the rides Kuroo would want to drag Mika onto. You met up with your classmate outside of your dorm, listening as she expressed her nervousness for the night. ‘Kuroo had better seal the deal tonight because I refuse to go through this again’ you thought as she chattered on about how attractive the bed headed man was.

You met up with Kuroo and his friend outside of the carnival. “Mika, YN!” Kuroo shouted across the lot as soon as he saw you approaching. Mika waved, her face turning a deep crimson at the sight of her date for the evening. As you approached Kuroo twisted back, plucking something out of his friends hands and pushing him into view. Your jaw dropped as you recognized the blonde. His eyes lit up similarly. “Why do I feel so out of the loop right now? Do you two know each other?” Kuroo asked, raising one eyebrow as he looked between the two of you. You snap out of your shock, shaking your head. “We’re both popular streamers on the same platform dipshit, of course we recognize each other.” You glare at the black haired male, who just shrugs before wrapping his arm around Mika’s shoulders and making his way into the carnival.

“That was a good cover” Kenma’s soft voice spoke from beside you. With a small laugh, you turned to face him. “Neither of us would ever hear the end of it if he found out the truth.” Kenma nods, eyes wandering your features before he turns to follow after his friend. You and Kenma were both popular streamers, and had actually ended up playing a few games together. You had connected and became e-friends, eventually escalating to video chats. You had both admitted to liking each other, but neither of you really had the time to pursue a real relationship. Not saying that your current relationship was strictly platonic, especially since a few of your video calls had ended up wandering in a very steamy direction.

You followed behind Kuroo and Mika, walking next to the blonde you were on the border of dating. You chatted lightly, having both decided to keep your knowledge of the other a secret from your mutual friend to alleviate the endless questions and teasing that would come with him knowing. You played a few of the carnival games, your competitive side rearing its head as you battled against Kenma. Watching as Kuroo tried (and failed) repeatedly to win prizes for his date sent you into a fit of laughter, earning a harsh glare from the bedhead. The sound of you laughing in person had Kenma’s heart hammering against his chest.

When you reached the part of the carnival with rides you sat outside of each one with Kenma, watching over his shoulder as he played Animal Crossing. “You’re so smart for bringing your switch with you” you whispered, resting your head on his shoulder. The physical contact between the two of you set your skin on fire. You had wanted to be able to touch the blonde for so long, to know what it feels like to wrap your hand in his, or to find out how great his lips would feel pressed against your own. Each moment was fleeting, as Kuroo and his date would quickly return from their ride dragging the two of you along to the next one.

You almost found yourself wishing you wouldn’t have given in to Kuroo’s demands. If you had just stayed home your relationship with Kenma wouldn’t have changed. You wouldn’t have known what type of heat his body radiates. You wouldn’t be stuck with the lingering smell of his shampoo. You would have been content with what you had between you, but now you knew from the short span of time you had spent together at the carnival, you were going to crave his presence more than ever before. A small sigh escapes your lips as you stared up at the night sky, waiting for Kuroo and Mika to return from their latest choice of ride. Kenma’s eyes peeked over at you when the barely audible noise escaped your lips. He could guess what you were thinking, his thoughts straying down a similar path. He looked around casually, his face hidden by his hair, until his eyes found something that could help.

When Kuroo and Mika returned Kenma took the lead, beelining for the ride he wanted to join you on. Mika let out a delighted squeal as your group got in line for the ferris wheel. They seated two people per cabin, so you and Kenma would be alone for the ride. You gazed over at him, his eyes entranced in the game he was playing. When your turn to board arrived, he pocketed his switch and climbed in after you. He sat across from you while the rest of the cars unloaded and reloaded. Halfway up to the top he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to yours. You kissed him back, the feeling of his slightly chapped lips imprinting itself into your memory.

“Climb over here” he whispered, taking your hand and guiding you onto his lap. You feel the rustle of his hands moving behind you before the one on your hip pushes up, urging you to lift your hips. You comply, sucking in a breath when you felt his fingers slide between your legs. His fingertips dragged lightly down your slit before he pushed your panties to the side. You felt the tip of his cock prod at your entrance punching in a little before you sat back down, stifling a moan at the feeling of being stretched out. He lays his head against your shoulder blade, making no attempt to move. “I didn’t take you for the public sex type” you whisper teasingly. He shakes his head against your back. “I’m not going to fuck you here. Just wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of you.” Laughter falls from your lips, and you shuffle a little the movement sending shockwaves of pleasure through you as Kenma’s hips buck into you. He groans, the sound muffled against your spine. You sit in his lap, his cock deep within you, until you reach the halfway point of your descent. “I’m going to climb back over to the other side now Kenma.” He nods, helping you lift yourself off of him before he adjusts his clothes.

You’re standing out of the Ferris Wheel exit, Kenma’s attention refocused on his game, when Kuroo and Mika find you. “I think we should call it a night. It’s getting pretty late and we are going to walk you home.” Mika nods, her hair messier than it was before the ride. You agree, starting the journey back to the dorms. “Why don’t you walk Mika back to her dorm Kuroo, and I’ll walk YN to hers. Then we can meet back up and head home.” Kuroo eyes his friend, an excited look adorning his features. “What are you two actually interested in each other? I’ve been trying to tell you both for months-” “The faster they both get home the faster I can get back and start streaming” Kenmas says bluntly, cutting off the bedheads teasing. Kuroo narrows his eyes, doubting his friend’s words, but he agrees and the four of you split off, heading in opposite directions.

Kenma walks you to the door of your dorm building, putting his switch away and opting to place his hand around yours for the remainder of the journey instead. “Let’s make time to see each other outside of video calls” he says as you reach the dorm. You smile, looking down at your feet. “Yeah, I’d like that.” His fingers make their way under your chin, pulling you up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. “I’ll call you when I get home and we can finish what we started on the Ferris Wheel” he whispers before turning and walking away, pulling his switch out along the way. You smile, rushing up to your room to get ready for the call, the lingering feeling of his skin pressed against yours leaving you feeling intoxicated.


	27. High End Dinner Date ft. Atsumu- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains almost exhibitionism?, slight degradation/dirty talk? unprotected sex, mild spanking, mild biting, I think that’s it- it’s just definitely NSFW.

When your childhood friend Bokuto had offered to set you up with one of his friends, you weren’t thrilled with the prospect. You hadn’t met most of his friends since you had moved away after finishing middle school. Now that you were both in the same city again, you found yourself falling right back into the best friend relationship you held so long ago. “Just trust me YN, it will be fun I promise!” You sighed, it was nearly impossible to say no to the loveable owl haired boy. His excitement was contagious. “Fine, Kou. One date, but if he turns out to be some weirdo I’m never going out with a friend of yours ever again.” He nodded vigorously, his phone already out as his fingers tapped animatedly against the screen.

It was Saturday evening, and you were meeting Bokuto’s friend at a very upscale restaurant in town. You had to admit that if anything his friend had nice taste. You had opted for a tighter dress that highlighted your best assets and strappy heels to accentuate your calves. Your hair was pulled up cutely and you put on minimal makeup. You would fit right into the high end aesthetic the restaurant’s usual patrons held. You rode silently in the elevator up to the top floor of the hotel where the restaurant was located. Bokuto had put your reservation under his name, making it easier for the two of you to find each other. The maitre d led you to the secluded window table where your date for the evening was already seated.

You sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of him. His slightly tousled blonde hair with an undercut, the black on black suit that had obviously been tailored to fit. The black button up stretched perfectly over his muscles underneath the black suit jacket. You felt a hint of arousal pooling in your lower stomach and hoped that his personality was as alluring as his body. “Hello,” you greet as you take your seat across from him. His eyes roam your body, his sultry gaze devouring every curve and expanse of open skin. “Well hello there gorgeous. Yer really Bokuto’s childhood friend?” You let out a laugh as you settle into your chair, leaning forwards to place your hands under your chin. “Mhmm, I am indeed. I’m YN.” His eyes are lidded as he leans back in his chair. “Atsumu Miya, at yer pleasure.” He dons a cocky smile as he introduces himself.

The waitress arrives, her eyes glued to the blonde as she takes your orders, a flirty smile on her face. You stifle a laugh when Atsumu blatantly ignores her flirting, his eyes never leaving your face. She backs away, her eyes flashing to look at you, a lazy smile plastered on your face as you wink at her. She huffs angrily as she stalks off. You chat idly with the blonde, learning he is a volleyball player on the same team as Bokuto. You share a little about your job, never letting the conversation steer anywhere heavy.

After enjoying the delicious food, the waitress returns with a coy smile displayed on her delicate face. “Can I interest you in one of our incredible desserts?” Atsumu’s eyes are dark as he flashes the girl a dazzling smile, his eyes on you. “I can think of something I want for dessert, but it ain’t on yer menu doll.” She balks at his forwardness, her face coloring a deep red. He slides his card out, handing it to her to pay for the dinner. “O-okay, I-I’ll just b-be right back,” she stammers out as she rushes away. Your eyes follow her retreating figure, amusement dancing in your bright irises.

“So, angel, ye interested in heading to my hotel room and letting me taste ya, or are we calling it a night?” You don’t answer, just offering him a small smirk as you slip your foot out of your heel and stretch your leg out under the table. You place the ball of your foot against his crotch, applying just a little bit of pressure. He lets out a low growl as you move your foot in a slow circle. “I don’t like being teased, angel.” You flutter your eyelashes at him innocently, applying more pressure to the movements of your foot and earning a soft groan. You catch the waitress returning out of the corner of your eye and pull your foot away, slipping it back into your heel. “H-here you go. H-have a nice n-night!” She fumbles with his card as she hands it back to him, his eyes rolling at her lack of composure.

Atsumu leads you to the elevator, his hand on the small of your back. The ride down is quiet save for the occasional giggle from the group of obviously intoxicated girls in the elevator with you. Their eyes ogling the blonde beside you. You roll your eyes at their antics, ready to make a scene to end their annoying whispers when you feel Atsumu’s hand travel down to grope your ass. You take advantage of this opportunity, letting out a throaty moan. Atsumu chuckles beside you, leaning in to press his lips against your neck, his eyes trained on the group of wide eyed girls. The girls in the elevator with you follow the path of his arm, their faces turning pink as they look away. The elevator dings, signaling that you have reached your floor. You take Atsumu’s hand pulling him out of the elevator and stifling a laugh as he throws a wink at the girls as the elevator doors close again. 

He opens the door to his hotel room, letting you enter before him. His lips are slotted against yours as soon as the door clicks shut. You dig your fingertips into his scalp, gripping his hair harshly and earning a happy grunt from the setter. His hands grip the backs of your thighs as he walks you backwards into the room. Your back meets the cold glass of the floor to ceiling window, the shock of the temperature causing you to gasp. Atsumu takes advantage, pushing his tongue into your mouth. He explores your mouth as you move your hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls away when you push his shirt and jacket down over his shoulders, disposing of the clothes as you trail your fingers down his chest and abdomen. “Like what ye see, angel?” You hum as you raise your eyebrows a bit, letting your fingers wander lower to ghost over the tent in his pants.

He caught your wrists, pinning them to your chest, his eyes nearly feral. He slid his hand under the high slit in your dress, running his knuckle across your clothed core. “Yer fuckin’ soaked, angel. That hungry for my cock to stuff you full, hmmm?” You whined in response as he pushed the front of your dress up, releasing your hands. “Hold it there. If ya drop it, I will make sure ya don’t cum for the rest of the night.” You obey, hand gripping the dress at your hip tightly. You watch as he drops to his knee, pulling your panties down with him. You step out of them, eyebrow raising as he pockets them. “Yer not gettin’ em back” he growled as he inched forwards. His lips were soft as he marked up your inner thigh, his nose brushing against your core before he pulled away and repeated the process on the other side.

His hands slid up to grip your ass, his fingers digging into your skin roughly. You let out a moan as his mouth finally wraps around your clit, his tongue swirling small circles into the bud. You put your free hand in his hair, gripping the blonde strands tightly reveling in the vibration of the moan he lets out. He slides down, pushing his tongue into your opening and starting to thrust the muscle in and out of you. You feel the tension in your stomach build, getting close. You let out a small whine as he pulls back, biting harshly into your thigh as he slips a finger inside of you. “Fuck, yer so tight” he groans into your thigh as he curls his finger inside of you. He gives it a few lazy pumps before he slides another finger in. “Tsumu” you moan as he scissors his fingers inside of you. He places his mouth back to your clit, the pressure of his tongue against the sensitive bud pushing you over the edge. Your loud moan echoes around the empty room as he works you through the orgasm.

He stands, grabbing you by the waist and turning you around. He presses the fingers from your core against your lips, you open your mouth wrapping your tongue around them as he unzips your dress with the other hand. He pushes the dress to the ground, pressing your naked form against the window. He pulls his fingers from your mouth with a pop. You hear his pants unzip, feeling his hard cock slap against your ass. He grinds himself against you before he lines himself up with your entrance, slamming into you in one go. You groan loudly as you stretch around him. His hand weaves into your hair, pulling your head back to meet him in a hungry kiss.

“Ye like this? Getting fucked against the window for the whole world to see? Ya cock hungry slut.” His words send shivers of pleasure down your spine, your walls clenching around him as he sets a ferocious pace. You move your hips back to meet his thrusts, yelping when his hand slams onto your ass. The sting is delicious, and you moan as he repeats the action. “The way yer clenching around me it’s almost like yer asking me to fill ya to the brim with my cum” he grunts as he lifts one of your legs by the thigh, pushing himself even deeper into you. “Y-yes please,” you moan as the tip of his cock kisses your cervix, “you fill me so good.”

His pace becomes irregular as he pulls you against him, one hand gripping your breast, the other making its way to your clit and rubbing harsh circles into it. “F-fuck, angel” he moans as he falls over the edge, thick spurts of his cum painting your insides white. He bites into your shoulder, sending you into your second orgasm. Soft moans of his name tumble from your lips as he thrusts lazily into you, working you through it. He stills, his head resting between your shoulder blades, catching his breath. He pulls out of you a few moments later, shuffling into the bathroom and returning with a warm rag to help you clean up.

“So, can I get yer number?”

You laugh as you slide your dress back on.

“I guess you’ve earned it” you reply, your tone teasing.


End file.
